A Place In the World
by gator19
Summary: Mermaids and Chalek, double win here!Bad at rating, may contain some T rated stuff.  Mai meets mermaids!  how will it turn out?  Continuation of a song fiction, i don't own anything but my brain, my imagination, and the MERMAIDS, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I am making this song fic into a story. I am making this the first chapter, but I did add things at the end. The rest of it is just the regular song fiction. I apologize for not updating yesterday; I wasn't feeling good at all. But I am better now, so I am updating. This is "A Place in the World" by Taylor Swift, hope you like it!**

**Chloe's POV (after the scare face assassin was killed and she didn't have a ride home from Brian)**

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_

_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking_

_Trying to see through the rain coming down_

_Even though I'm not the only one_

_Who feels the way I do_

I was walking down a side walk, barely able to see through the rain pouring down. Scare face was just killed, good or bad? I don't know what I want, with love anyway. I wish everybody would stop asking me to make a choice between the two boys, I don't know yet. I don't even know where the side walk goes to. I am not the only one that feels this way, but everyone I know doesn't.

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in_

_This world_

I am alone, who can I trust? Alek, Jasmine, Valentina? I don't know about Brian he is just a human. Amy and Paul, well at least Amy doesn't know how it is like dying, or being chased to be killed. I am just a girl, to me, others think of me as the Unitor, I am that but I don't care. I am just trying to find a place where I belong, Mai…human, which am i?

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_

_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_

_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine_

_Could you tell me what more do I need_

_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah_

_But that's ok_

I am sitting in my room the next day listening to the radio. Not trying to think about what happened last night, if everything with the Mai never happened, I would be lucky today. Sunshine is coming through my window what else do I need to make me feel better. Who knows what could happen tomorrow, it is all just a mystery, but I will probably be fine.

I got up out of bed, and stretched my arms. Eh, who need to think about tomorrow when they have a whole day ahead of them? I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen. I would have gone to see Alek on my roof; but i knew he had gone home last night.

My thoughts wandered back to the horror. Me almost drowning, dying, getting killed. Then Jasmine was saving me, then both of us almost getting killed. Jasmine stepped in front of me, why? Why does she have to do that? Then him getting killed, scare face creep got stabbed in the back by Valentina. The horror, the guy who killed me was just killed. Then Alek waiting in the rain, all night, because I asked him to. How generous can that man get? Why did he listen to me though? Every thought was racing through my head.

"Something wrong sweetie?" My mom asked walking past me. I noticed I stopped in the middle of the hallway. I shook my head and kept walking towards the kitchen. When I got there I looked around. There were two small suitcases by the door, and my mom's traveling purse on the counter. She was rushing around the kitchen making me breakfast. I sat on at the table a few seconds before a plate of pancakes and bacon was served…_bacon_.

"You got home late last night, what were you doing?" She asked.

"Oh I was just out late with Amy," I started, "where are you going?" I asked.

"I am so sorry Chloe; I have to go to Ohio for a business thing. I trust you will be ok by yourself?" She told me.

"Oh, ok. Yea I will be fine, when are you leaving? How long will you be gone?" I questioned, I am worried about my mom. The Order could get her.

"I am actually leaving in about ten minutes to catch my flight, and I am sorry to say but the workers said about a week." She informed me. A week with the house all to myself, awesome!

"It's ok" I answered

"Ok, I will miss you. There is money on the shelf," She said pointing to where I could find it, "and some food for a few dinners and junk food for you an Amy's movies which I am sure you will have sooner or later. Remember, no parties, no boys, especially..." she ranted on, I stopped her before she could say 'bed boy'.

"MOM! Nothing happened between us! I know the rules, and I will miss you too." I told her. Gosh the least she can do is learn Alek's name.

"Ok, call me every day. I love you" My mom said kissing me on the cheek.

"I will. I love you too, have fun" I said. We hugged then she waved and walked to her car. When the car was out of site, I walked back in the house and plopped over the arm of the couch. So my legs were hanging over the arm of it, and the rest of my body resting comfortable on the couch with my arm hanging to the floor.

"Aaahh, a whole week with the house all to myself" I muttered to myself. I closed my eyes and relaxed, it felt nice.

"Yea, all to ourselves" a familiar voice said, a familiar British voice…Alek. He sat down on the other side of the couch weighing it down so my head was on a little tilt. Uh, not right now. I put my head back more so I could look at his face, which was smirking.

"Why" I asked, "wait, don't answer that. As I know you were listening, I am pretty sure I recall her saying no boys, especially you." I told him raising my eye brows.

"Your point?" Alek asked, being his cocky self. I motioned with my hands for him to get up, but he didn't move.

"Well, are you going to move?" I asked. His smirk just got bigger; I was still lying down by the way.

"No, I'm good." He told me, I crossed my arms and glared him in the eyes.

"Alek, get up, I am trying to relax" I told him.

"Good, because as I am sure you remember, I can help you with that" Alek said.

"Yea yea yea" I said sitting up. We were now on opposite sides of the couch glancing over at each other every few seconds, awkward. I got up and walked over to the kitchen with Alek following me. I looked back while walking; he was literally right behind me. I sat down at the island (it is a counter in the middle of the kitchen not connected to any other counter, FYI) on a stool, and Alek pulled out the other stool at sat right next to me. A little stockerish don't you think.

"So, what are we doing today?" He asked. I looked at him, and shook my head. He can't add himself into my schedule.

"Do want something from me?" I asked, he smirked again.

"Well now that you mention it…" He began.

"Don't finish that sentence" I said sternly.

"Ok, ok…I just wanted to see how you are doing. A lot happened last night, and I didn't know how you would handle it." He said looking down at his hands. Finally, something not sarcastic out of him.

"Really?" I asked, I didn't know what to think, was Alek really worried about me?

"Well yea. So how are you?" He asked. I guess he was a little worried, unless he was sent to ask by Valentina.

"I am fine" I told him. I was lying and I knew he could tell.

"Chloe" he said, yea we are going to talk about this. I looked up at him; I could tell by his eyes he was truly worried.

"Well, the man that killed me…" I stopped, I died, still can't believe it, "he died, and I saw it. Valentina stuck a knife in the back of him. Sure he deserved it, but it is hard seeing people get killed."

"Yes it is, but there was more than him dying, before that." Alek said, I knew what he was talking about.

"I…i…almost died again, if Jasmine wasn't there I would have died, again and again and again." I told him, my mind flashed back to what the assassin said…

_They say, drowning is actually the most painful way to die…every time you come back to life you'll gasp for air but there won't be any._

"Chloe, Chloe!" Alek said. He waved his hand in front of my face. My eyes filled up with tears, one fell down my cheek. I stood up quickly and ran to my room. I wouldn't let Alek see me cry, I am the Unitor, and I am supposed to be strong. I went quickly enough so he couldn't catch me.

"Chloe! Stop, come back!" he yelled after me. He might have wanted me to come back to him, but I didn't, not right now any way.

**YEY, first chapter of a new story. I really hoped you liked it. Please send any reviews, good, bad, helpful anyway. I will be continuing my song fics, and my other story. But on my other story I got stuck in the middle of a chapter, I will try to finish it soon though. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter, good for me, and possibly good for you if you like the story so far. Yea, I hope you like the chapter, enjoy it too!**

**Chloe's POV**

I ran as fast as I could up the stairs though the hallway and into my room. I didn't dare look back to even see if he was following. When I got to my room a slammed the door shut and locked it. I crawled into bed and curled up in a tight ball. I cried, I tried so hard to stop, but it was all too much. I couldn't handle it all, people dying and getting hurt because of me…

_Nobody in your life will ever be safe_… his voice rang in my head. All of his words haunt me, I cried harder.

The man might be dead but the Order isn't. I am sure all of the Order agrees with what he said. 10 minutes into freedom and I am already broken.

**Alek's POV**

I called for her to come back, I saw the first tear fall. I feel bad for her; everything was thrown at her in a second. I wish I knew what the horrible assassin did and said to her. I wanted to be the one to kill the person who killed my love. I also with and want Chloe to know how much I love and care for her. I am afraid of my feeling though. I sat at the island; I didn't know what to do. If I wasn't here she wouldn't be crying, it's my fault.

I watched as Jasmine jumped through the living room window. Why is she here right now?

"Where is Chloe?" She asked.

"Listen" I commanded her. Right then she heard and walked towards me suspiciously.

"What happened? Why is she crying?" Jasmine asked.

"All I did was annoy her a little and then ask her what had happened, if she was all right" I admitted.

"Then what, that doesn't explain the crying" She said to me.

"I don't know, she stopped talking for a little, I snapped her out of it and she ran off to her room crying." I told my cousin.

"Well, why are we down here, come on we need to check on her. I saw what happened too and I'm not going to let Chloe feel like this." She told me. I followed Jasmine up the stairs and to the closed door of Chloe's room. We exchanged glances and nodded before Jasmine knocked on the door.

"Chloe open up" She pleaded. We heard less crying and more sniffles.

"Please" I begged. We heard Chloe shift from her position. We didn't want to barge in but it came to it. I grabbed the handle and tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Chloe come on" I said.

"No" we heard Chloe mumble. I did little hand signals saying I am going outside to try her window; we need to get there before Chloe closed it. Jasmine took a hair pin out and started trying to pick the lock. I ran down stairs and out the door. I moved quietly so Chloe couldn't hear me. I walked around to the side of the house and climbing up to her window. Luckily it was unlocked; I opened it and climbed inside.

"Go away" Chloe sniffled. I sighed and walked towards her bed. I could still here Jasmine picking at the lock.

"Chloe, are you ok?" I asked, I already knew the answer. I hate seeing Chloe like this.

"Nobody in my life will ever be safe" she mumbled, those words made her cry even harder than before. Why did she say that? What happened! I walked up to the bed where she was curled up. I sat down and pulled her into my lap.

"It's ok; I will keep you, your family, and your friends safe. I'm here for you Chloe" I told her. Her head was against my chest, her tears filling my shirt while her hand clutched a different part of the shirt. The girl I love curled up against me crying…never saw it coming.

"Thank you Alek" she said in between gasps for air. It broke my heart that she was like this.

"I will always be here for you; I'm not going anywhere" I reassured her. A few minutes later the crying stopped and her grip loosened. I looked down to see her asleep. The only noise was Chloe's heart beat and Jasmine _still_ trying to get the door open.

"I love you Chloe" I whispered to the asleep girl, and then gently kissed her head. I don't know if Jasmine heard or not but right now I don't care.

**Jasmine's POV**

It is taking me forever to get this stupid lock open, how do people do this? I heard every word of the loving conversation, most of the words coming from Alek. I made out the last four words sense there was no crying. Did Alek really mean that? Does he love the Unitor? This is interesting… _YES _I mentallyscreamed. I got the door unlocked and walked in. I think I have seen the cutest thing in the world now. Chloe was literally in Alek's lap, like all the way. Her head was gently rested on his chest and she was fast asleep. Chloe was so small compared to Alek, especially when she is curled in a ball. He is a lot taller and stronger than her. She is shorter than him, but they make a cute couple. Alek was smiling, not smirking, a real smile when he was looking down at Chloe.

I walked closer to where they sat and Alek looked up. He saw me smiling then looked down and played with the end of one of Chloe's curls. My smiled got wider and I walked over to Chloe's desk chair to sit down. I watched them for a few minutes before speaking up.

"Alek," I whispered "I heard what you said"

"All of it?" he asked very quietly looking up at me.

"Yes, do you truly love Chloe?" I asked him. He looked back down at Chloe and reached up to touch her hand that was resting on his chest.

"I think so," he paused, "but I don't know what to do."

"Tell her" I commanded him.

"I can't" he responded.

"And why is that?" I questioned.

"What if she doesn't like me back? It would ruin our friendship and…she might break my heart" he told me. I feel bad for Alek too now.

"You have seen her with other people's feelings, and I don't think she would let you hold her if she didn't have any feelings for her." I informed him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Chloe. When she felt it she snuggled closer into Alek's body. I got up and left the room. I ran down stairs and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. Then wrote this note…

_Dear Chloe,_

_I hope you feel better. Call me when you finish reading this, I am worried about you and I am sure my mom is too. Not just because the Unitor part, she cares for you. I also want to talk to you about something else…_

_-Jasmine_

_P.S. Alek, remember what I said._

When I finished writing I walked home leaving Alek to guard. I roof jumped all the way home. I went up to the apartment and walked in. Valentina came out right when I opened the door.

"Is she ok?" my mother asked.

"I think so, when I got there Alek had already tried talking and she had locked herself in her room to cry. Alek got through the window and comforted her. She is asleep as far as I know" I reported to her. I couldn't tell what her expression was; she just nodded and walked back to her room.

What does a girl have to do to get her mother to approve of her actions?

**You like? Hope so, cause I love reviews. Ok, so please review and have a good life. I will update when I get the chance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sigh, I hope you like this chapter, enjoy…real enthusiastic don't you think…sigh. It stinks when you have two new ideas for a story, but already have three stories to work on. If you want to know what the ideas are then in your review tell me and I will announce it in the next chapter.**

**Alek's POV**

Do I even deserve this beautiful person in my arms? I guess I do, I mean she seems to be fine with it. I watched Chloe as she shifted in her position uncurling herself from a ball. He back was now leaning against my chest and her head was tucked under my chin. I could see the smile on her face as she slept. I thought of how we were laying and smiled. It is still day time; I guess Chloe didn't get enough sleep last night. She was probably having night mares. I looked down to see Chloe squint her eyes open and yawn. She looked up at me confused, then down at my arms that were wrapped around her waist, then back up at me. She sat there a moment thinking, and then realized something.

"Thank you, for being here for me" she said smiling.

"Anytime, my love" I said back, snap! What did I just say? She looked at me with suspicion.

"What?" the only word that came out of her mouth.

"Nothing" I replied trying to get up. "Um Chloe?" I asked.

"Yes" she said with confidence.

"Can I…you know…get up?" I asked again. What am I supposed to do?

"Let me think about that…no" she said and with a quick, swift movement she jumped up and pinned me down. Chloe had me pinned down, that is not right.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I questioned

"Very much so, because I am the one winning. Once again, thank you for helping me earlier." She said smiling. She wasn't winning for long. I flipped her over and pinned her down before she could react.

"Are we training again?" She asked.

"Maybe, now…are you ok?" I answered and asked. I still don't know the answer. She sighed before answering.

"I think so, still a little shocked, and scared but I will be fine." Chloe told me. I nodded and stared into her eyes.

"Um, Alek? Can I get up?" She asked. I snapped out of my trance and smirked.

"Why should I let you up?" I remarked.

"Because this is a really uncomfortable position" She informed me. I loosened my grip for her but I didn't get up.

"Better?" I said smirking. She gave me her best puppy dog face…or kitten face…which was enough for me to give a huff of air and help her up.

"Now, what are we going to do today?" I asked her. She stopped half way out the bedroom door and looked back at me.

"What? Your need a protector at all times" I told her.

"Fine" Chloe said continuing towards the kitchen. I followed closely behind her and saw her glance back every few minutes seeing how close I was. When she got to the kitchen she stopped walking, just like that, she just stopped. I walked to her side and saw her reading a note from Jasmine…

_Dear Chloe,_

_I hope you feel better. Call me when you finish reading this, I am worried about you and I am sure my mom is too. Not just because the Unitor part, she cares for you. I also want to talk to you about something else…_

_-Jasmine_

_P.S. Alek, remember what I said._

I read it over her shoulder, than saw the ending. Is Jasmine trying to get me troubled, Chloe will ask about what I said. She turned to me with the note in her hand.

"Alek, what did Jasmine say?" she asked. I called it, I know her to well.

"Don't you have to call her?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yea, I'll do that" She said looking at me suspiciously. I am lucky Chloe let it go…for now.

**Chloe's POV**

I wish I knew why Alek changed the subject, what did Jasmine say to him. I will let Alek go because obviously he doesn't want to talk about it. I wonder what Jasmine wants though? Guess I will call and find out.

**Phone call (Chloe=**nothing**, Jasmine=**_italics_**)**

"Hi Jasmine"

"_Hi Chloe, how are you?"_

"Good, a lot better"

"_I'm glad"_

"So you wanted to talk about this…something else?"

"_Yes, but not over the phone, and Valentina wants to talk too"_

"Oh, ok. When can I come over?"

"_Whenever your mom allows you to"_

"She is on a business trip"

"_Perfect, come now than"_

"Ok, see you in a few, do I need Alek protecting me or can I walk by myself?"

"_You will be watched, but not by Alek and not having a person right next to you. Alek will stay guarding you house"_

"Bye bye for now"

"_See ya"_

**Phone call ended…Now Back to Alek's POV**

I need to know what this something else is. Jasmine can't tell Chloe I like her.

"Bye Alek, see ya later."

"Have fun Chloe, and don't worry your house is safe under my protection." I told her. She stopped walking and came back to me…standing right in front of me.

"I know it is, but are you?" she said. She looked at her feet and turned back walking out the door. What was that, does she trust me? Does she like me back? But the minute she was out of hearing distance I immediately called Jasmine.

**Phone call (Alek=**normal, **Jasmine=**_italics_**)**

"Jasmine!"

"_Yes Mai cousin"_ (no punish thing intended)

"What is this something else you are going to talk to Chloe about?"

"_I am planning on having girl time, you know, talk about if a boy has a crush on her or not. Fortunately I know who does"_

"Don't you dare tell her!" (Exclamation marks is when they yell, I need you to know the tension)

"_Then you better do it! Realize you could put her through more trouble! Another guy will come, and if you don't tell her soon he will! When that happens, you will be heart broken and if Chloe knows then she will be too! Chloe is the Unitor and has enough trouble to go through, help her through this Alek, she will need it. If I tell her, she will be hurt that you didn't tell her that you are in love with her!" Jasmine hissed on the other side of the phone._

**Phone call ended…Alek's POV**

Jasmine hung up after that. She might actually tell, I can't let that happen. She even stressed the word love when hissing. I got to fix this, but I can't do it now. I need a plan. I ran my fingers through my hair while pacing back and forth in Chloe's kitchen. I am all alone in Chloe Kings house, the one I love, the girl I am planning on telling. There's my plan! I have a few hours to get everything ready, and make sure Chloe will love it.

**Dun…dun…duuuuun…if you hate cliff hangers like this and how the ended the Nine Lives of Chloe King, review, tell me how much you hate them. Last night in my dream, I was in a movie theatre and they were saying that CBS was adopting the show, it was so weird. I should probably get off my laptop more, and I laugh at the guys who say I don't play video games all day. Then they say I don't do the outdoors stuff, I just don't get them…if I don't play video games and I don't do outdoors stuff what do they think I do? Thing is I do both, phhh…people. I hope you liked this enough to leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so the next chapter. Hope you like it! *yawn* I'm tired…**

**Chloe's POV**

I was walking to the apartment and I did notice someone roof jumping and looking at me. I would have waved but I knew the passing bystanders would wonder what I was waving at. It would have been just awkward. I continued walking and trying not to look at the Mai watching me. I trust Alek to protect my house, but the Order can come after him. The Order can hurt him… Once I got to the apartment building I walked in. The Mai that was following me came over to walk with me. He must have jumped down from a building in an alley where nobody would see him. He opened the elevator door for me and we walked in together. Now it was awkward. It was silence all the way up, and then he followed me to the apartment. I knocked on the door and Jasmine answered it.

"Hello Chloe," She greeted, "John, you may go" John walked away, hmmm; I didn't know his name till now.

"Hi Jasmine" I said. She let me in and we walked to the kitchen. We sat by the counter and then talked.

"So, nobody try to kill you on the way here?" Jasmine joked. We laughed for a little before I answered.

"Yea but I beat him up" I laughed. It made Jasmine laugh even harder. When we were done with our laugh attacks we straightened up and started our real conversation.

"So, how are you?" Jasmine asked.

"You already asked that and I already gave you an answer" I reminded her, I sounded very confused when I said it too.

"Let me rephrase, why do you feel better?" She asked. I stopped whatever I was doing and stared her in the eyes. What was I supposed to say, I fell asleep on top of Alek and he sat there staring at me. Now that I think about that, it's kind of creepy. I mean I am thankful but still, do regular friends do that?

"Um…Alek helped me." I told her, and that's all I am going to tell her.

"Nothing else?" She continued. I shook my head.

"Nope" I said looking away.

"Ok"

"Yea, so um…what was it you wanted to tell me…um…talk to me about?" I asked

**Jasmine's POV**

Before I answered I got a text…

_From Alek:_

_Don't you dare tell Chloe. I have a great plan; I am taking care of it tonight. –Alek_

Ok then…

"Um never mind, come on, Valentina wants to talk to you" I said changing the subject.

"I'm not sure if I am ready…I kind of saw her ki... you know what happened last night" Chloe reminded me. I shook my hand and walked behind her. I started pushing her to my mom's office.

"You will be fine, just try not to think about it" I told her. When we got to the door of the office I stopped and knocked.

"Chloe's hear" I said when I stopped knocking. Cool thing is that I didn't have to yell, cause of the whole super hearing thing.

"Good, come in" We heard Valentina say. I turned to Chloe and shrugged before walking in. Chloe and I took a seat in front of my mother's desk. We looked at each other and then turned back to Valentina.

"So um…what is it?" Chloe asked nervously.

"No need to worry Chloe, I just want to make sure you are ok" Valentina intended.

"Ok, well I am fine" Chloe told her.

"Then you may leave, but anywhere you go I want a protector with you" The pride leader ordered.

"I will make sure of that" I assured, and then we nodded and left the office. We got out of the room and closed the door.

"That was a lot shorter than I expected" Chloe told me.

"Yep" I agreed. We walked to the living room and sat on the couches.

"So, what do you want to do?" Chloe asked.

"Well, it's um…about 12 o' clock. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you" She responded.

"Hmmm, we are at a fork in the road (I hate expressions, I don't know why I use them) now aren't we?"

"We sure are" Chloe agreed. I sighed and stared at the blank TV.

**Alek's POV**

This is great! I am setting up romantic dinner at Chloe's house. Jasmine is keeping her away all day and I have time to get ready. I will do all I can to make sure Chloe loves it. Tonight I will tell her I love her.

**Sorry for the lack of updating. I have been busy. Please read my other story and review both. I am not getting very many reviews…it makes me sad . Who thinks it would be cool if the Mai people meet a mermaid or a few? Tell me your input and I could make it happen. If I don't in this story I will defiantly make it in another story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here ya go, take this chapter. I am going to make some mermaid characters in this; I hope you will like it. I don't know if I will make them in this chapter. I apologize for the lack of updating lately, I have been working very hard in soccer and I have a game next Thursday. I also am finding it harder to put the words together in the story, a hint of writers block.**

**Alek's POV**

I was nervous for tonight. I have made it a goal to tell Chloe I am in love with her. If I don't Jasmine will, so I kind of have to. I have cooked spaghetti, made salad, and bought a vanilla cake. I 'overheard' that flavor cake was her favorite. I got one red rose and a sort of tall candle. I put the candle on the center of the table and was holding the rose in my hands. That's when I realized something. How do I do this? Meaning I don't know what to do. Chloe will have her suspicions if I don't tell her. But won't it be awkward if I tell her first and then we go to eat. I am going with the second one, I might be easier.

I checked the time; 4:23…where is Chloe this late. I hope she doesn't eat anything before.

_Chloe has just left the apartment building. John is following her home. Good luck ._

_-Jasmine _

I read the text and thanked Jasmine in my head. I lit the candles and turned the light down a little. Cheesy right? I don't care; this must be Chloe's best date ever. To me it will be her first because the human that said he took my Chloe on dates was lying, those weren't dates. I perked up at the sound of a key unlocking the door. I ran over to the door quietly so I could greet Chloe when she walked in. _Stay calm, stay calm_ I kept reminding myself. Chloe got the door open and looked up to see me. She probably wasn't expecting me because she jumped back a little when she noticed I was standing right in front of her. She actually ran into my chest on accident.

"Oh gosh Alek, sorry" Chloe said stepping to the side. When she tried to go around me I put my arms out to stop her. Even if she tried her hardest she would never be able to get past me.

"Alek? I am kind of hungry; can I go to my kitchen please?" She had a point, it was her kitchen. I need to tell her. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't. I didn't know how to say that I love her.

"You ok?" She asked. I was standing in front of Chloe, still not letting her by.

"Um…Chloe I…" I was stuttering, I never stuttered. Then again I am never really nervous.

"Spit it out already" She said smiling. Ok, I give up on the second choice; I am going to inter mix the plans I had in mind. I grabbed both her hands and looked into her eyes…without saying a word. There was a lot of confusion in her eyes. I let go of one hand and led her to the kitchen. When she saw everything set up she gasped covering her mouth with her free hand. I smiled and turned to her, she was now smiling.

"Chloe?" I said. She looked a little less confused than before.

"Yea?" Chloe replied. I took a deep breath in and started.

"How good of a friend do you think of me as?" I asked.

"A very good one, I mean…you protect me, and are always there for me. Sounds like a good friend to me. I mean that in the best way possible." She said nervously, and a little fast. Chloe was also avoiding looking in my eyes; any one could tell she didn't know what was going on.

"Ok, I don't exactly know how to say this, but when I met you a few years back, I wished I could have you. I knew I was Mai so I wasn't allowed to date a human. I didn't talk to you sense than to avoid any death happening…" I stopped when she interrupted me.

"…So your saying you wanted to kiss me." She stated.

"Yea" I mumbled.

"Ok, continue" She said smirking. Wow does she look good when she smirks, and I thought only I could pull it off.

"When I found out you were Mai, I was more excited than you could ever imagine. I tried kissing you, but Jasmine stopped me because she didn't believe me when I told her you were Mai. Every day I find myself falling deeper and deeper in love with you Chloe" I said hopefully. She stood there not knowing what to say. I leaned in and so did she. We kissed…

**You have no idea how sorry I am. If only you knew what goes on in my life. I apologize for the huge lack of updating. I started off updating a story every day, but as the schedule gets busier the writing goes in where it fits. This is a very short chapter, but I need to get something out there. Please forgive me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finished my first story ever! It turned out pretty good! Thank you all who read and review Sisters, Girlfriends, and Everything in Between! I can now focus on one story; it will be a lot easier. For me this will now become a LOT more fun! Enjoy and review!**

**Chloe's POV**

Alek just kissed me…and I liked it. Well I knew I had some feelings for him, but that some has just disappeared. The kiss is amazing!

When we broke apart we stood there for another moment or two and stared into each other's eyes. I was kind of freaking out, but very surprised at what Alek had set up. He smiled and led me to my seat. He brought two plates out and set them down. Then came out with food and put some food on each of our plates. It smells delicious!

"Alek! Did you cook all of this?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, yes I did," he said, he turned around to look at me from the other side of the kitchen, "You didn't think I could cook"

"Well…um…I didn't put _too_ much thought into it…more of Amy's thing..." I said nervously. Are you kidding me! I thought about that! I looked down at the food and blushed. I knew he was smirking just as much as I knew I was blushing. The last thing, he brought over a vanilla cake.

"Over heard it was your favorite" Alek said smiling. He put one finger under my chin to make me look up at him. I smiled…

…**...la de da de da…..**

We had such a great dinner! Alek's cooking is the best ever, no offence to my mother. The cake was especially good. We talk and joked around and laughed. Mostly got to know each other better. It was around 7:20 p.m. now, and we are finished with the dinner. I helped clean up all the food after.

"Chloe, come with me" he said. We got up, and walked outside.

"Where are we going?" I wondered.

"To the Golden Gate Bridge, it should be lit up now that it's dark. I am here though, so you will be safe" Alek told me smiling. I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" I whisper. We walk through the night towards the bridge talking and laughing. It was an amazing night, perfecto. There were so many stars; the moon was very bright because the full moon was in two days. The wind was gentle and the clouds were nowhere to be seen.

"Alek?" I said.

"Yes, my love?" he responded. It made me smile remembering when he said that and I didn't know he liked me at all.

"What will everyone else think? About us?" I asked.

**Alek's POV**

Now I was thinking, hard. I don't know…

"I am sure they will be totally fine with it. I know Jasmine, Amy, and Paul will be ok with it. Not so sure about Valentina but I promise, nothing will ever take me away from you" I reassured her.

"Death?" she asked.

"Nope, if I ever did die, I would still stay with you. Maybe follow in ghost form" I said. She smiled. We were sitting on the end of the concrete, looking at the Bridge from a short distance. Our feet were hanging towards the water. I moved closed to her so our bodies were touching. We both leaned in until our lips were touching. We shared a gentle, sweet kiss. We kissed for a long time until we heard a splash close by. It made Chloe jump, and pull her feet away from the water. I laughed a little and wrapped my arms around her. She laughed a little with me. Somehow it ended up with her head on my lap, looking out to the water. My feet were over the edge and one of Chloe arms. Her fingers getting slightly wet when a small wave came over them. I played with one of her curls and looking at her face as it looked like it was searching for something.

"Let's never forget this moment" She said looking up at me.

"I won't, no matter what" I told Chloe. We smiled at each other until we heard another big splash. Chloe sat up and stared out waiting for whatever made the splash to jump again.

Then it happened…I huge fish jumped out of the water.

"Alek did you see that?" Chloe asked keeping her eyes out on the water.

"Yes, it was a very big fish" I said.

"Hey!" Chloe and I jump up hearing a strange voice. "I am not totally fish!" we heard again. We looked where our feet were recently hanging….and there was a girl. Chloe was shaking, I was too.

"Alek," Chloe whispered in my ear, "do mermaids exist?" she asked.

"Valentina said they might, but she never saw one, nether have I." I whispered back. We didn't have to talk loud at all, we can hear each other. Using our powers, like we were using our powers to see in the night.

"You know, it is not nice to talk about people behind their backs, or in their faces for that matter. I can see your lips moving, and mermaids do exist! You are looking at one" the strange ocean girl said being cocky. She flashed her tail…tail….holy carp! (Yes, carp, as in fish. It's what my sis says instead of crap, because that would be bad to say in front of my parents). Chloe and I stand there, staring at the…mermaid. We have no idea what to do or say. The mermaid's tail was white, shiny in the moon light. She had a white, scaly bikini looking top same color as her tail. The mermaid had long, very long, blond hair with white streaks going through it. Her icy blue eyes intensely staring at us.

"Aqua! Aqua!" We heard from another voice. The mermaid looked up and behind her. Now that her arms were holding herself up to look, I could see her hair was longer enough to go down to about half her tail. Another mermaid popped out of the water, making us jump a little. Turning to the white-tailed mermaid, the other mermaid started talking. This new mermaid had a jet black tail, a black top, and black streaks through her hair that went down to where her tail started. The black-tailed mermaid had light brown hair and regular brown eyes. Her tail was almost blending in with the dark water.

"Aqua, stop scaring the Mai, no matter how cool they think they are you can't sneak up on them. It is rude, and they are obviously on a date, you can tell they are mates." The black-tailed mermaid told the first mermaid. Chloe and I stood there, looking as shocked as ever, staring at the mermaids.

"Staring is rude too" The white-tailed mermaid pointed out, snapping her fingers above her head. We snapped out of it and looked quickly at each other and back at the two water creatures.

"You are Mai right? Oh gosh…" The black-tailed mermaid asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yes" I stated plainly. I didn't say it very loud but they heard. They looked at each other insisting we were crazy with their expressions.

"Have you seen Pearl?" The white-tail mermaid asked her friend. There's another!

"Yea, she was right behind me…" the one trailed off, "…ah she is coming". The two nodded at each other and looked to the white-tailed ones right. A few seconds later a grayish-pink tailed mermaid came up and looked at the other two. This one had pink streaks in her hair that went down to the end of her shoulder blades. She looked like she could be the black-tailed mermaid's sister.

"Hey! You are British!" The last mermaid said excitingly and pointing at me giggling.

"We noticed, and he is taken anyway. Sorry Pearl" The first two mermaids said together. The last mermaid smiled at Chloe.

"Now that we are all here we can say proper hellos. Hi, I am Brooke, and this is Aqua, and my sister Pearl" The black-tailed mermaid, Brooke, introduced. The white-tailed mermaid, Aqua, put her hand up as if saying hello, and the pink-tailed mermaid, Pearl, waved happily.

"Hello" Chloe managed to squeak out. Brooke frowned…

"Names?" Pearl asked.

"Alek and Chloe" I introduced.

"It is very nice to meet you Alek and Chloe. Are you part of the San Francisco tribe thing over there on land?" Pearl asked. I had no idea how mermaids lived, Valentina never taught me anything.

"Yes, do you live in these…waters?" I asked.

"No…did not your leader person ever tell you anything? Mermaids do not usually live 'round here, to many boats" Aqua informed us.

"Oh. Um…why were you scared that we weren't Mai?" Chloe asked nervously.

"Well duh…" Aqua started, but Brooke cover Aqua's mouth with her own hand.

"Reasons" Pearl finished.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Australia" they all said at once. They laughed when they said it together, but it didn't seem as if they were laughing at what they said.

**Chloe's POV**

I am totally, completely freaking out. I thought mermaids were a myth! But no, I don't know all the races that live on the Earth. I have to say, the mermaids were quite pretty. They seemed pretty friendly, but then again there was Aqua… Now it has really got me wondering what would have happened if we weren't Mai.

I looked at Alek, he had calmed down, but I was still hold on to his arm. It doesn't seem as if I will need to be jealous, they apparently think we are mates. I am not saying we aren't I just don't know. It is our first date…

"Australia, nice. Wait…why are you all the way over here?" I asked becoming less nervous and loosening my grip on Alek.

"We wanted an adventure!" Brooke said excitedly. That seems obvious enough. All the mermaids started to get changing expressions on their faces and looking at each other. Alek and I looked at each other confused, than back at the three mer's.

"You are the Unitor" Aqua said pointing at me. I nodded, still wondering what just had happened.

"Yes she is" Alek said plainly.

"Awesome" Aqua said jumping back into the water. She has gone far enough into the dark water that Alek and I couldn't see her.

"She will be back" Brooke reassured.

"So are you two, sisters?" Alek wondered.

"Yes sir. Aqua is not though, she is just our, how you say it, 'bff's'" Pearl told us. I guess they don't completely speak English…they don't even use, don't or doesn't, they say do not, or does not.

"Cool" I spoke up.

"Are you scared of us?" Brooke asked when Aqua popped up.

"Yes she is" Aqua said, being very positive about it. Brooke hit Aqua's are sort of hard and put a finger over her mouth telling Aqua to be quiet about something. Aqua shrugged and put her arms up in surrender, like when police point a gun at someone and says 'hand up'. I have no clue what they are talking about though. Aqua jumped back a little and shivered, it was very strange.

"You do not need to be afraid, we will not harm you. Me might harm Aqua here though" Pearl said looking kindly at us and sternly at Aqua.

"What did I do!" Aqua said in defense.

"We will talk about it later" Brooke said to the other two mermaids.

"Do you speak more than English?" Alek asked butting into the mermaid's conversation.

"Yep! We speak all languages! Mermaids are born with the ability to speak every language because if they travel they need to know how to speak to the people that are not human anyway." Brooke answered. Just then I noticed the three mermaids were wearing crystals tied onto seaweed to put around their necks. Brooke had a black crystal, Aqua had a clear crystal, and Pearl had a pink crystal.

"Amazing…" I breathed out.

"No kidding, it is pretty cool" Alek agreed, thinking I was talking about the languages. I was more talking about the necklaces.

"What can you speak?" Pearl asked Alek and I.

"Um…English, a little Spanish" I answered

"Same" Alek agreed. Aqua looked at Brooke, than at Pearl, and they nodded.

"Chloe, come here" Aqua beckoned me. Luckily Alek stepped in front; being the protector I know and love.

"Seriously, you are her protector too? I will not hurt her! Everyone cares about the Unitor, well except for humans…and then there is the Order, and the Jackals, and I am sure the sharks could careless…" Aqua said drifting into thought. My eyes widened with surprise and fear of what she had said.

"This is why we do not tell Aqua to do these kinds of jobs" Brooke whispered over to Pearl, knowing we could hear. It made me smile and calm down a little, and laugh. My laughed than made Pearl and Brooke smile. Aqua was still into thought and now staring at the almost full moon.

"We will not hurt her Alek; we need to tell her something. _Just her_" Brooke assured Alek. He looked at me, and stepped aside. I walked slowly over to the edge of the water. I was staring more at Aqua who was completely unaware of what was happening. I bent down to Brooke and Pearl and they lifted themselves up out of the water a little.

"Chloe King, we need you help" Brooke whispered very quietly in my ear so Alek couldn't hear.

"With what?" I asked. What could I do for a few mermaids?

"The full moon, we need shelter. If we are swimming around when it has risen, bad things will happen." Pearl said.

"You mean like Aqua?" I asked pointing to the mesmerized mermaid. Brooke and Pearl jumped in surprise realizing she was staring at the almost full moon. They quickly pushed Aqua into the water and she came up back into things. Aqua came out of the water, and nodded thanks to Brooke and Pearl.

"Thanks, and it gets a LOT worse than that" Brooke said.

"What happens?" I asked them.

"I will tell you if you promise to help us, and give us shelter on the night of the full moon." Aqua said taking her position on the rocks again.

"Ok, I will. But why couldn't Alek hear this?" I wondered.

"We…do not trust him…" Brooke answered.

"Why not?" I asked, I mean, why shouldn't they?

"He does not trust us" Pearl told me. I looked over at him and back at the three mermaid girls.

"He is looking at your butt by the way" Pearl said smirking. WHAT? I got up and turned around to Alek, but slipped backwards into the water. The water was more…inviting… It kind of caught me. Anyways, Alek ran over and stopped at the edge of the concrete. He looked at the three mermaids, who were laughing hysterically, and jumped into the water after me. He actually jumped over Aqua to get to me, but he used his Mai powers to do it. He swam down to me and brought me to the surface. Yea you're wondering why I didn't just swim, well I never learned. It is embarrassing but true. What I came out of the water Alek and I were just staying in the one spot looking into each other's eyes.

"Yey! We are swimming now!" Aqua shouted excitedly. That's a different side of her… The three mermaids dived into the water and swam playfully around us. We were using out night vision still but we couldn't see under the water. Sometimes we would see glances of their tails or Aqua's long hair, and sometimes they would tickle our feet or their tails would brush past us. The mermaids tails felt a little slimy, but smooth and very scaly. Than after about ten minutes Aqua popped up.

"She knows you were looking at her butt Alek!" Aqua exclaimed. She giggled and dove back under. I was blushing and Alek looked very embarrassed. I laughed and kissed him on the lips. We heard two 'ewwww's' and one 'awwww'. Alek and I pulled apart to see the mermaids back on the rocks, this time sitting on the rocks where we could see all of their tails. Alek helped me swim back over to the rocks. We climbed up with the mermaids and sat next to them.

**To be continued! I liked that! Review I beg you! Please please please please tell people about this story! I would really like to try and get more reviews than the other story; possibly…can you do that for me? Read, review, and tell people about this story! Please and thank you! Hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Do I only have two or three readers for this story? Because I only got that many reviews…..it is making me very sad…The people who do read this story, I am on my knees begging you to tell people about it so they will read...PLEASE!**

**Now I am going to explain the powers the mermaids have received, stay with my though, it might get confusing. Some mermaids don't get many powers when they are born.**

**Powers they share – They can communicate with each other through their mind, they can hold their breathe for about twenty minutes, can hear better than humans but not as good as Mai, can speak every language but Aqua is the only one to speak animal. They all sing very well and can sink ships or drown people if wanted or needed to (if Chloe and Alek were humans, and the mermaids exposed themselves, the mermaids would have had to kill them).**

**Aqua's Powers – Communication with animals through her mind and out loud or with a series of noises containing the noise the animal makes, able to control water with her hand, can see visions, and feel others feelings (she is an empath like Chloe). Also has the capability and agility to do things the Mai can do (like jumping, climbing, running fast, seeing better than humans in the dark). (Her father was Mai but her mother was a mermaid, so she has half the abilities of Mai and half mermaid, her father than left her to become the leader of a tribe far away from the ocean).**

**Brooke's Powers – Able to read others thoughts and deepest thoughts that people weren't thinking at that moment, able to freeze water or make it colder using her hand, can see visions, swim faster than the other mermaids. Also able to create storms and control the wind.**

**Pearl's Powers – Can heat water with her hand, read peoples thought only when underwater though. (Pearl's mother was a mermaid but her father was a human, than her father left them, and her mother married a merman and had Brooke. That's why Brooke has more powers than Pearl, because one is fully mermaid and one is half).**

**Hope that clears some things up for you!**

**Brooke's POV**

We sat with the two Mai mates for about an hour and a half longer. I had to have a talk to Aqua about showing her powers in front of the Mai. We don't want to give a lot away, but I know why Aqua does it. She was very mad when her Mai father left her. She wants the Mai to fear her, so she tries to hint her powers when Pearl or I am not looking. That is a reason also that we stay away from land so much. We obviously need rest so we stop at islands.

News travels fast in the ocean. When Aqua's father left to be far away from the ocean, it had spread all around the world in a matter of a week or two. So when her father moved to San Francisco and married another Mai, we three heard about it. Aqua has been so determined to get here; Pearl and I have been worried about her health. Her father had become the leader and had a girl about our age. He died a year later, and Aqua was more determined than ever. Mermaids stay the same age for more than one year; it is more like we have a birthday every ten years. Then there is an age where they stay that old or young forever.

I learned that Pearl a different father than me. She despises humans and sometimes has fun crashing their ships. I try to keep everyone calm, and things in order, but even I get mad sometimes. Then when that happens, we are in trouble. I start creating a huge storm and it is in my sisters and friends hands than.

Full moons are the worst. Aqua is in charge at that time because Pearl and I get possessed in and out of the water. Aqua only gets possessed in the water, luckily we make it to land by the time it is a full moon. Only bad thing is that we have to stay with Mai, and Aqua is in charge…

**Aqua's POV**

Sitting with these Mai is kind of aggravating me. For all I know they could know my 'sister'. We have the same father, so I guess we are half-sisters.

I call over some fish to make me happy. I call from my head, because Brooke and Pearl would get mad if I revealed anything to Alek and Chloe. A small group of minnows come by my hand and nudge at me. When Chloe starts staring at me, wondering why I am smiling at the water where my hand is, I tell them to leave and look at her.

**Pearl's POV**

I was very happy to know that Alek was not human. Sadly the British Mai was taken, and Aqua would be mad at me if I dated him anyway.

Now I have my mind set on getting shelter for the full moon. Chloe promised some, I just hope nothing is messed up.

**Alek's POV**

We were enjoying a peace full night. Chloe had been resting a little, and was now a lot less nervous around the mermaids. I still can't believe she caught me staring at her.

I checked my watch to see the time, because Jasmine will be worried if I am not home. Oh no…I was definitely not wearing my water proof watch…now it is completely broken.

"I am dead" I mumbled under my breath. Chloe and Aqua looked up, but when Aqua saw Chloe and I look at her she quickly looked down. Weird and the other two mermaids didn't take notice.

"What's wrong" Chloe asked.

"My watch is broken from the water" I said at a normal level now. The mermaids looked up, giggled and went back to enjoying their peace on the rocks. I shook my head and took off my watch. I threw the watch with all my strength as far into the ocean as I could. 'The ocean can keep it' I thought. Chloe frowned and reached for her phone. I watched as her mouth dropped open.

"I just lost a life" she said looking at her phone. The three mermaids started laughing. I took my phone out of my pocket and nodded.

"Jasmine is going to kill me again. This is my third phone just this month" I told them. Chloe shoved her back in her pocket, but I threw mine into the ocean as well. The mermaids were laughing very hard now, and Pearl even fell off the rocks in to the ocean.

"Why is this so funny to you?" I asked them. Brooke wiped away some tears from laughing, and Aqua continued and was holding her stomach because she had laughed so much.

"You will never get it" Brooke answered sitting up.

"My mom is going to take all my lives away! I don't even know how to explain this!" Chloe yelled. Pearl sat up on the rocks once more, and Aqua stopped laughing.

"It is not our fault that you do not want Alek looking at your butt" Pearl said to Chloe. It made the other two mermaids cover their mouths with their hand to keep themselves from laughing.

"We are never going to live that down are we?" I asked.

"We?" Chloe interrupted, "You, you will never live that down"

"It was an accident…a mistake" I said, but wished I could have taken it back immediately.

"A mistake? Huh…a mistake" Chloe said thinking. My eyes widened.

"Ooooooohh!" The three mermaids said together.

"NO! Wait!" I denied.

"ALEK! CHLOE!" Someone yelled. We turned to see a person running towards us.

"Chloe, meet us here tomorrow! We will come than, come alone if you can" Brooke instructed quickly. She and the other two quickly dove in after her, swimming away before the person got here.

"Wait!" Chloe yelled after them. I turned back to the person, seeing it was Jasmine.

"You two, I have been looking everywhere! Valentina had sent a group of Mai looking for you when both of you didn't answer. Why are you two all wet? Why did you answer?" Jasmine said shouting questions out.

"Jasmine, calm down, we are fine. We…fell into the water and got out a few second later. It was slippery, and we weren't paying attention. Our phones are wet and broken" I informed her. Chloe pulled her phone out and showed Jasmine. She nodded and looked at me.

"Wait, you broke your phone again? And you were wearing your good watch weren't you" Jasmine asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Hand them over" Jasmine said putting her hand out. I shrugged.

"Sorry, if you want them, you will have to swim for them" I told her pointing to the ocean. I saw a tail slide gently under the water, assuming it was one of the mermaids. It looked whiter, so it was probably Aqua's. Jasmine sighed and shook her head and called Valentina.

"Yes…they are with me…yes we will be home immediately" Jasmine said into the phone. When she hung up she grabbed Chloe and my wrists and pulled us along.

**Aqua's POV**

'_It was her, I know it. You could tell by her eyes, she had __my__ father's eyes' _I said in my head to the others.

'_You positive about that? What if you wrong?' _Pearl asked.

'_I saw her, not trying to be rude, but it is not like you could see them'_ I told them

'_True, but do not jump to conclusions if we meet her tomorrow. Wait and we will find out eventually. And do NOT give any of your mermaid and especially Mai powers away!' _Brooke ordered sternly. I nodded to her and continued swimming in the dark blue waters. We found a small cave that we could come up for air in. We lay down on the rocks in the cave for the night, and there was no one to disturb us. I spent a lot of the night staring at the cold cave ceiling, thinking about my parents, my father for that matter. He was dead, and tomorrow I was going to meet my half-sister and the woman he married. I blame that woman for letting him die. I blame my father for leaving us, and leaving my mother alone with me. I blame the Mai, all of them except the Unitor, for taking my father away. I blame my mother for breaking apart when my father left. She stopped caring about everything, and left me alone. I was lucky that Brooke and Pearl found me, I am very grateful for them, to them and their mother. Their mother practically raised me.

**Pearl's POV**

I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I was thinking about what might go down tomorrow. I will be returning to land, and it is always hard. I love to use my feet and legs sometimes, but the ocean gives me more comfort. I do not know where my father is anyway, but it does better not to know than knowing he is dead like Aqua's father. My least favorite part about tomorrow, for sure, will be walking around those humans.

I can tell Brooke is asleep, but I know Aqua is awake. I decide to go to sleep, and get a good rest.

**This seemed like a good place to stop. I think the next chapter will be very interesting! BUT HELP ME HERE! I need to know people are reading, more than just three people. Tell your friends! Your fan fiction friends! Complete fan fiction strangers! I don't care; I just need more people to read. I don't care if the reviews are good or bad or suggestive! I will take anything!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It is like seven hours after I updated and I haven't got any reviews. But people were probably sleeping so I will wait throughout the day. Enjoy!**

**One thing I forgot to mention for Aqua's half Mai powers, she has like really small claws, they are about a centimeter long off her finger, but she sharpens them on rocks. She can bring them out when she wants to like Mai though. Also she doesn't get 'empathy hits' she can see their feelings when she wants too. Now Enjoy!**

**Brooke's POV**

I woke up first the next morning. It was as dark as ever in this cave. I swam over to Pearl, she's still sleeping, and she always sleeps in anyway. I go over to Aqua next; I notice she is gripping hard on the rocks, with her claws out. She must be having a nightmare. I almost put a hand on her when she shoots up to a sitting position, and breathes heavily.

"You ok?" I asked her. She jumps in the water and comes back up.

"Yea, why would I not be?" She says causally, pretending nothing had just happened.

"Seriously? It looked like you were having a night mare," I grab her hand, "and now your hand is bleeding from the rock" I say looking at it. She pulls her hand back and puts both of her hands in the water rubbing them together.

"I am fine, nothing to worry about" Aqua reassures me, "now we half to get her up, we need to be dry and have legs before humans start coming out."

"Ok" I respond and go wake Pearl up. We all swim fast to the rocks and pull ourselves on land. Pearl uses her heating power to quickly dry her up, than comes and helps us. I can't get the water off of me so I always need Pearls help. She dries all three of our bodies, and Aqua pulls all the water out of our hair. It is a lot faster than you would think. Soon enough we were back in the same dry clothes we always are when we grow legs and feet.

We all had on the exact same outfit as each other. It was a forest green tank top with a black leather jacket over it, than black skinny jeans tucked into our black combat boots. Everyone we walk by always thinks we are weird for wearing the same clothes, and they all think the same thing. It is fun to read humans thoughts about us, and Aqua always knows how they feel about us.

Three girls, with long hair, and Aqua's goes down to her knees still, and they are all wearing the same dark clothing. You get some pretty interesting thoughts from them. Some are funny to me, some are weird, and some are just plain inappropriate. I always send the thoughts to Aqua and Pearl, and we talk about them through our head when we walk by.

"Ready?" I asked them and they nod. Aqua was just finished pulling the water out of her own hair, which takes a lot longer than ours. My hair is already curling and becoming wavy like it does on land. Pearl's hair just stays straight and Aqua's has a small wave to it. We all stand up, a look at each other. We look amazing every time. I wobble a little, because unlike them, I never went on land when I was a child. We get used to our legs again for a minute or two, than people start arriving at the docks. Just in time, I was thinking. I look at the sky to check the time. The moon is already almost out of the sky, and the sun is already a little ways up. We have some time to kill before Chloe comes to get us.

**Chloe's POV**

After Alek and Jasmine took me to the penthouse to check in with with Valentina. Jasmine took me home and stayed for Unitor duty. Alek and I kept the mermaid thing a secret from everyone. Alek said he would try to learn more about mermaids from Valentina's books. Bad thing is I have no idea where I will take them for shelter from the full moon.

I woke up this morning, still thinking about the date last night. My mind replayed every single part of it, of Alek, than it got to the mermaids. I checked the time, it was 9:23, and I should probably go see if the mermaids were ready. I ran into my bathroom, grabbing clothes on the way, and got ready to go. When I walked back into the room, Alek was standing there.

"Ready?" He asked being his normal cocky self.

"They did say to come alone, you know that right?" I told him.

"Yes, but do you seriously think you are going without your protector. I read last night that mermaids do kill people sometimes by singing. They drive them to the ocean and drowned them. Who knows, maybe they will just turn you into one and take you away from me" Alek said walking closer to me by each word. I was looking up into his eyes now; he was about two inches away from me.

"Alek, they only want shelter from the full moon" I told him, but my eyes widened and I cover my mouth with my hand. I shook my head and looked away from Alek. I dropped my hand and took a step back from him.

"Come on, we have to go" I said walking towards the window. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Where do you plan on taking the mermaids for shelter?" He asked smirking.

"I don't know." I stated plainly.

"Why not to the pent house? It's not like your mom would let you have three, strangers in her house." He wondered.

"Well they said they don't trust you, so I don't know. I mean I can't just leave three mermaids with you…" I told him. He would probably fall in love with one of them, and Pearl might steal him quickly.

"So why don't you stay there with them?" He asked smirking like crazy. He was back right in front of me, leaning down now. I tried backing up once more, but I hit the wall next to the window. Alek was trying to get me to stay the night in the penthouse with him…oh my…help me Basset. He smirked again, seeing that I couldn't back up this time.

"Nice try," I said pushing him away, "I will stay with Jasmine. We can keep the mermaids with us in her room" I told him quickly climbing out the window after I finished speaking. Alek climbed out after me and ran to catch up because I started walking towards the rocks without him.

"Something wrong?" He asked when he caught me. He took my hand and held it why we walked.

"No nothing, why?" I asked staying as calm as I could.

"You seem like you don't want to kiss me" Alek said looking at me. I stopped and smiled at him. I stood on my tip toes to reach his lips with mine. I put my arms around his neck and stayed kissing him for a minute. Alek pulled me closer. When I pulled away, I dropped my arms and put one hand back into his. He smirked at what I just did, and I was blushing like crazy.

"Why wouldn't I want to kiss you?" I joked with him, making his ego and his smirk ten times bigger. I pulled him along and broke into a run. We raced across the sidewalks and streets to our destination. Alek was still quite faster than me, but he slowed down so I could be right next to him.

**Aqua's POV**

I watched Pearl glare at all humans. They took their boats out onto the ocean. Anyone that came within ten feet of us got a very angry face from Pearl. We stood there, lined up shoulder to shoulder, waiting for the Unitor to come and help us. Our backs were towards the ocean, and we were looking at everyone. Brooke was sharing the human's thoughts with us, they were interesting to me.

'_Those girls over there are hot' one guy said to his friend. 'Why are they standing there?' one adult female thought. 'What's wrong with them' a woman said to her friend. 'Are they goth?' a guy wondered. 'I would like to…'…_ Ok enough of that. I said blocking out the rest of what some guy said. I looked over at Brooke and Pearl, they were discussed.

I finally spotted Chloe, but sadly she had Alek with her. '_Brooke, Pearl, they are here'_ I said in the two sisters' heads. I pointed to the Mai running towards us. They nodded, '_Do not do anything stupid Aqua' _Brooke told me in my head. I stuck my tongue out at her and smiled. She shook her head in annoyance.

Chloe stopped in front of us and smiled. She took a minute to catch her breath, and Alek was eyeing what we were wearing and how we looked. We were completely dry, and our hair looked amazing. Chloe noticed what Alek was doing and hit his arm. He looked at her then at the ground.

"That is certainly not alone" I stated plainly, Brooke hit my arm and I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, well, I can never get away from my protector" Chloe said smiling.

"And boyfriend" Pearl added. Alek smirked at Chloe.

"Come on, you should probably come meet the Leader here" Chloe continued, I stiffened, and tightened my fists opening the wounds on my hands again; "My mother adopted me and is human, so you will have to stay with me at the penthouse." I stood there holding my breath, looking at my hands every five seconds.

"Anyone else live there?" Brooke asked. She looked at me and then back at Chloe and Alek.

"Yea, Alek does and the leader's daughter, Jasmine" Chloe informed us. My breath hitched, and everyone looked at me. I looked at my hands, than back up at them. Their gaze followed mine, and Chloe gasped. Chloe came over to me.

"Oh my gosh! What happened!" Chloe exclaimed. I couldn't speak though, '_Help me'_ I thought to Brooke and Pearl.

"She scratched her hands on rocks when she was climbing on land." Pearl lied for me. _'Thanks Pearl'_ I told her.

"Come on, we need to get that cleaned up" Chloe said. We started following her and Alek around town. Brooke and I were on either side of Pearl, trying to keep her from thinking about all the humans running around this crazy town. Brooke looked nervous just being on land, and she stumbled over the side walk a few times. I kept an angry glare at the back of Alek. I checked his emotions.

Let's see, love to Chloe, nervous to us mermaids, and oh no…suspicious about me. What did I do? Even though Brooke can read my mind if she wanted too, I must not tell her.

I looked over at Pearl, she was tense with anger. _'Calm down, nothing will happen! Just do not do anything stupid'_ I told her through my head. She shot a worried and angered look at me, and then nodded.

We stopped at a huge building, it had a lot of glass around it….what do you call it...windows! A lot of big windows! There had to be at least fifteen floors. Chloe beckoned to follow, and Alek looked at me for a moment than continued walking. We went through the lobby and into a…elevator. Wow I haven't been on land in so long I forgot some of their words. I watched as Alek clicked the last button, eighteen. I was close enough with my guess.

'_Do one thing out of line and you are back to the ocean' _Brooke threatened (I think you got that the italics are when they speak to each other in their heads).

'_Threatening do you think not?' _I replied. '_I will try and control myself'_ I told Brooke. I went to use my empathy on her. She is nervous, and worried about me giving away too much.

The elevator dinged and my stomach lurched. I am about to meet my half-sister and the woman that let my father die. Brooke looked at me worried and threatening, but a promised look that everything will be fine. I walked out of the elevator last and we all followed Alek. He walked to an apartment numbered 18.03. He unlocked the door and we all walked in. I wiped all worried looks off my face, and put on one that screamed confidence and power.

"Valentina! Jasmine! We have someone for you to meet!" He yelled. I looked around; it was super expensive looking here. That's when two women come out. It was the girl from last night and what looked to be her mother. The girl had my father's eyes, but no one would know because I had my mother's eyes. She had her mother's hair but I had my father's.

"This is Valentina, leader of the Mai here. This is Jasmine, her daughter and one of my protectors. Valentina, Jasmine, this is Brooke, Pearl and Aqua" Chloe said introducing us.

"Valentina, we will explain later, but Aqua needs your help," Chloe started, she grabbed my hands gently and showed Valentina the blood which was mostly dried, "she needs them cleaned up".

"That's fine, come with me." Valentina agreed, motioning me to follow. '_Water'_ I said quickly to the two mermaids.

"No no, I can do it myself" I told her staying in my place.

"It's ok Aqua; we were going to tell her anyway. Valentina, we are mermaids" Brooke informed her. Valentina smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I can tell by your features. Aqua's hair gives it away. And your names are only given to mermaids or abnormal humans" The leader spoke. She gently stroke some of my hair.

"Pearl, I am going to need you to come with us" I stated. Valentina nodded and Pearl and I followed. We walked to a rather large bathroom and the leader took some medicine stuff out. I remembered who this woman was to me, and became angry. I cannot trust her; she might want to kill me too.

"First of all, I know you will grow a tail very soon after this touches you, and second I know why you brought Pearl along. I have a lot of knowledge on mermaids actually." Valentina started talking while cleaning my hands, soon enough my tail grew and I was sitting in the empty bathtub.

"You know about our powers?" I asked cautiously. Pearl gave me a glare, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes, the powers of heating, freezing, and moving water. I also know some mermaids are capable of creating storms. Also that mermaids sing to bring down ships or drown people." She told us. I nodded and looked at my perfectly white tail. I followed a drop of water down my arm, and then I watched as the leader of the San Francisco Mai cleaned my hand. As she scraped the dried blood off I felt pain and pulled my hand back. I stared at her angrily, and she was suspicious. Pearl shook her head and gave me the same threatening look Brooke gave me. Valentina put her hand out, as if asking if I trust her. I nervously put my hand into hers so she could finish cleaning.

A few minutes of silence went by and my hands were bandaged and starting to heal. I stared at the white bandages for a minute. When Valentina stepped away, Pearl kneeled by the tub and started heating the water off my body and I pulled the few drops that had gone into my hair.

"Ah, so you can heat, and you can move the water. That means Brooke can freeze water. By the way, your tail is beautiful, so is your hair" Valentina said to me. I looked down and nodded a thank you. After a small time I had my legs again and Pearl and I walked out to the others. They were standing in the same spots we left them. I watched as Pearl and Brooke had a private head conversation, I could not tap into it though. Then she came over to us three mermaids.

"Hello I am Jasmine" the girl said. She put her hand out for me to shake it. I glared at her hand for a moment, and then slowly put my hand out to shake it. My heart was racing, and I was very angry. This girl stole my father! My breathing became heaving and my small claws came out. I was growling, my grip was tight on her hand, and my claws were scratching the inside of her wrist. Blood dripped off her wrist and she screeched in pain trying to let my hand go.

Everyone turned to us, and ran over. My gaze stayed with the girls eyes. Anger burned inside me, and I watched as the girl tried to come free. Brooke grabbed my other arm and yanked me away. She threw my body against the door, which was behind me by the way. My back hit the door but I landed in a crouching position, keeping my eyes on…Jasmine…

"What's wrong with you! Brooke yelled at the top of her voice at me. My heart was racing, and my breathing was fast and heavy. I stood up and stomped onto the balcony. I glared angrily at the girl who shall fear me hopefully as I walked past her. I shot an angry glance at Valentina as well; who was helping her daughter and bringing her to take care of her wrist. I slammed the sliding glass door open and slammed it shut; making the glass shake. Brooke was yelling at the full Mai as they were yelling about what happened. She was now angry at me for doing exactly what she did not want to happen.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Chloe yelled.

"I TRIED TO AVOID THIS! IT IS ALL AQUA, YOU WERE RIGHT TO TRUST US!" Brooke yelled trying to defend me. A storm brewed outside, I watched as the clouds came over the city, and hard rain poured out of the sky. Large, cracking thunders burned my ears, and huge bolts of electricity flashed across the sky.

"YOU JUST HURT MY BEST FRIEND AND PROTECTOR!" Chloe yelled

"AND I COULD NOT HAVE STOPPED IT ANYWAY! YOU WERE RIGHT TO TRUST US! AQUA ONLY TRUSTED YOU CHLOE! DEFINANTLY NOT ANYOTHER MAI!" Brooke yelled. I listened to the heating conversation. Alek threw the TV remote at the wall, the remote shattered and the batteries fell out. He cursed out loud and went back to see Jasmine. The yelling stopped, leaving a very shocked and confused Unitor. Brooke walked over to the sliding glass door to the balcony. She hit it hard with the back of her hand, and I turned around to her. She frowned and shook her head, '_I do not know why I try'_ she whispers into my head. I stand there and watch her walk to the bathroom where Jasmine is bleeding. Pearl stares at me and

The storm starts calming down, same time as I do. I am still mad at Valentina and Jasmine; I do not think that will change. But I do feel bad that I caused Brooke to feel like that. She works so hard, trying to keep me under control and healthy. I know how to hunt for food, but she always catches fish better because she swims faster. She does a lot for Pearl and I. I stand there staring at the empty living room. I notice some of Jasmine's blood on the ground, and my eyes are locked with it. All the memories of my father flood back into me. Bad thing and a good thing about being an empath is that you never cry, unless it is about your family member dying, so in this case, I cried a small bit.

I know Mai heal fast, so Jasmine will be fine. Either way I still don't like them. The only Mai I liked now hates me anyway, the Unitor hates me. People pile into the living room and give me horrible looks as I stare at Jasmine's blood. I am aware of what's going on but my eyes keep with the scarlet red liquid on the floor.

Brooke and Pearl are laughing and getting to know the Mai better. I listen to some stuff at the beginning but after I heard Pearl say 'she will tell you if she wants too' about why I did what I did, I zoned out.

Jasmine was continually giving me looks. I never looked at anyone, but stayed in that same position. I was too busy thinking about my father to even check her emotions. Soon enough they were all eating dinner. I spent hours standing there looking at the blood I caused to spill. Brooke, Pearl and I have drowned one or two people, and took down a boat before, but this was different because I was related to this person.

Sometime after dinner, Alek cleaned up the blood. When he stood up after he finished, he looked at me. I looked into his eyes and turned away. I sat down on the chair that was on the balcony. I listened to all their conversations.

They had talked about mermaids in general, Chloe and Alek's relationship, the Mai in general, fun things in their life, told them their powers, Brooke and Pearl's past, Chloe's past, school, Alek being a C.B. and lots of jokes. They laughed a lot. A few times my name would come up but my friends never would tell them about me, they would constantly say 'she will tell you if she wants to, it is not ours to share'. I was very confused about how Jasmine worried about me. She asked if someone should bring me food, if I was ok when I was staring at the blood, if I would ever come in, and why they wouldn't tell them about why I harmed her.

I watched the moon come up, and the girls go to bed. It would be a full moon tomorrow, and I would have to be with the girls then. Jasmine also asked if I would be sleeping outside, Pearl told her I would come in if I wanted to. My two best friends, the Unitor, and the girl with my father's blood (Jasmine) went into Jasmine's room. Valentina was working in her office, and Alek stayed up to watch a basketball game in the living room. He was just a glass door away.

It came time that my mouth and throat were dry and I needed water. I was absolutely starving but I do not want to push it. I slowly got up from the chair and put my hand on the sliding doors handle. I took a deep breath in and opened the door slowly. Alek looked over at me and stood up in alarm. I took a few small steps inside and closed the door. I looked up at him with guilty, apologizing eyes. I was sorry sort of, but I am a great liar also.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Alek still watched me, without an expression. I lick my dry lips and push some hair out of my face. Then bring up the courage to speak.

"Can I have a glass of water?" I asked very shyly. Alek's expression was an angry one. He walked silently over to the kitchen. I followed sat down at the island counter. He put a glass of water in front of me and removed his hand. I waited a few seconds before slowly reaching for the glass and taking a sip. He stood on the other side of the counter staring at me as I sipped on the water.

"Why did you do it?" He spat out. I swallowed my water and set the glass down. I took a deep breath, and sighed. I could never explain this to him. I do not trust him anyway. But I must get one thing strait, that I harmed the correct person.

"What happened to Jasmines father, Valentina's husband?" I asked Alek, and he gasped.

**Dun dun duuuuhhhnnn! Cliff hanger! This story is so interesting to me! I love the way I write it! Plus this chapter was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. Thank you to TwilightFreak28, Catlover10808, and ashley970 for review and reading my story! I beg you three to tell your friends to read and review my story! I know I never had a big audience but I know I had more than three.**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! To all who reviewed! I know I sound pathetic, but I don't care! I am just a joyful person! I hope you are as excited as me and my friend is to be reading this! I even though I know what will happen, and I told her. If you have any questions, comments or just want to share your favorite part or the story, feel free to pm me!**

**Alek's POV**

I gasped. My mouth hung open and I stepped away from the counter. First that was the rudest thing I have ever heard from her, and second why would she want to know that? It was none of her business, and I am now very confused. It took a minute or two before I answered. She sat there, watching me as patiently as ever.

"Wh-why would you ask that?" I stuttered. She sat there, staying calm as far as I could tell.

"I need to know" Aqua answered. She sipped on her water again.

"That is none of your business!" I said loudly. It wasn't exactly yelling, but it wasn't normal volume.

"But it is" She said. The mermaid sat there and continued to amaze me. How did she manage to stay calm, and look me in the eye?

"How in the entire world is it your business?" I asked her. I made sure to keep my distance from her; I had no idea what she was capable of. For all I know she could be as powerful as Brooke. She shook her head and looked down at the water.

"You do not know do you" Aqua spoke in a soft, calming voice. That's it! She is using her mermaid powers to mess with my head!

"I do know! But what I don't know is why I should tell you!" I yelled.

"Fine" She said glaring into my eyes. Her icy blue eyes pierced into me. I cannot believe she could do this!

"Stop" I whispered. She kept staring into me.

"Stop!" I yelled turning around. I hit the counter becoming frustrated. I turned back to her; she was in the same position, with her icy glare.

"OK! Here, I will ask you a question, you will answer, then you can ask me one and I will answer, it's a game." I told her, using a game Chloe's human friend Paul taught me. She grinned and nodded.

"I go first" I demanded. Aqua nodded again.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" I asked. I don't regret it either.

"Yes, a human from land was completely my fault. My turn. Where…is…Jasmine's…father/Valentina's husband?" Aqua answered and asked. I wonder who the human was…but I hope Jasmine or Valentina doesn't get mad at me for answering this.

"He…died" I answered. Aqua tightened up, her fists squeezed together and her hands started bleeding again. She looked at something random and her eyes fogged up. She picked up the almost empty water and threw it at the cabinet. I had to duck out of the way. She was breathing heavily and I could hear her heart racing. I ran around the counter and turned Aqua towards me.

'I can't believe I am doing this' I thought. I tried looking into her eyes but she was distant.

"Aqua! Aqua! Stop you are bleeding again!" I yelled.

**Jasmine's POV**

I jumped awake at glass shattering. Alek- I thought. He is out there with Aqua. I still have no idea what is going on but she could harm Alek or Alek could harm her. I got up and stepped around Chloe and my newly made mermaid friends. I ran out of the room, through the hallway, and out to the living room.

Alek was standing there, facing Aqua with his hands on her shoulders, and his back to me. Aqua was staring off into space, her hands were bleeding again, her bandages were ripped, she was breathing hard and her heart was racing. I looked to see glass broken on the counter, with a little water around it.

"Alek" I said plainly. (Like the way she stopped him from kissing Chloe in episode one). He looked back at me, but Aqua turned her head to me and glared into my eyes. Valentina came out and observed the apartment. Aqua's eyes darted from me to my mom with pure hatred. She put her bloody hands on Alek's chest and pushed him aside. He landed on his back and his breath was knocked out.

"Alek!" I yelled. He got himself up. "Go get Brooke and Pearl!" I ordered him. Aqua watched him leave, and then turned her attention back to my mother and I. She slowly walked over to us, and stopped right in front of us.

"You are the reason my father is dead" She said softly, but angrily. Valentina and I gasped; my mother never killed a mermaid. Aqua's icy glare stared into my mother's eyes. She looked at my wrist where she scraped earlier. I still do not know how. Aqua was shaking, she wanted to hurt us.

Brooke and Pearl came running out. It is kind of funny how only Chloe was asleep. Brooke and Pearl's eyes widened. Aqua still kept her eyes on Valentina and I.

"Aqua, do not!" Pearl yelled very loudly.

"Give me a reason not to!" Aqua yelled back, she never took her attention away from where it has been for minutes that feel like hours.

"They are the reason my father is dead! They should feel the pain he felt!" Aqua added on.

"You do not know that for sure! The Order most likely killed him!" Brooke yelled. Me and the two other Mai looked at her. Who is this mermaid's father anyway? Aqua's eyes softened, she was shaking more, and her heart and breathing were the same as it was.

"Then they should have saved him" Aqua said to her friends. Her eyes filled with water but she didn't let the tears fall. I have to admire her strength.

**Valentina's POV (short pov)**

I looked at this strange mermaid. What could be going on insider her head? What are her friends talking about? The Order, killed him? Why would they kill a merman? They only man I am absolutely sure they killed were my husband.

I remember his eyes, his face, his…hair. Wait…Aqua's hair reminds me a lot of his…

**Back to Jasmine's POV**

"You should have saved him" Aqua whispered at my mother.

"Aqua I am sure she did all she could" Brooke assured her.

"Who is your freakin' father anyway!" I yelled at Aqua.

"MY FREAKIN' FATHER IS THE SAME DEAD FATHER AS YOURS! HE SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT MY MOTHER! HE MARRIED THIS WOMAN, BECAME THE LEADER HERE, AND IS NOW DEAD BECAUSE YOUR MOTHER COULD NOT SAVE HIM!" Aqua yelled at the top of her lungs. Every Mai gasped. My eyes watered up, but if she didn't cry then I wouldn't. Valentina hugged me, and frowned at Aqua. Now Aqua was shaking. She pushed through everyone and ran into the bathroom.

"I couldn't save him. I had no choice; he was shot in the head." Valentina said. I let the tears run. My mother pulled me in and Alek came over and hugged me too. Chloe ran out and looked around. She was very confused. Alek let go and whispered everything that had just happened in her ear. Chloe gasped and hugged me. I wiped away all the tears and turned to Brooke and Pearl.

"I am sorry about her, she cannot help it sometimes." Brooke told me. Does this mean we are sisters?

"Yes, but she does not cry for long, she will be out when she is better and you cannot see she cried. Then she will explain everything" Pearl added on.

"Pearl? Does she act around Mai like the way you act around humans?" I asked.

"Yes. It is almost the same case, except she knows where her father was, and that her father died. Mermaids obviously do not keep record on humans, so I do not know how my father is" Pearl answered. We all walked into the living room and sat on the couches. We left one seat open for Aqua. After a few minutes of silence, except for the Mai who were listening to the crying, Aqua came out. She looked ashamed, sorry, but not completely forgiving. She came over and sat on the floor next to the chair we left open for her. She took a deep, shaky breath in and spoke.

"Did he really get shot in the head?" She asked Valentina.

"Yes, I am sorry" My mother replied. Aqua looked around, than at the ground.

"Mermaids always leave out things" Aqua told us.

"Aqua, tell them" Pearl demanded, Aqua's attention turned very quickly.

"I cannot trust them" Aqua said. Everyone frowned, and she noticed. She looked at Chloe, who was still mad at Aqua.

"They all hate me anyway" Aqua added, looking at Chloe.

"I don't hate you" I spoke up. She looked at me.

"If we can trust them, you can too" Brooke said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"…Ok…" Aqua finally agreed.

"Explain from the beginning" Valentina told her. Aqua hesitated, but nodded.

"When I was about two in land years, living in Australia, my father and mother started to fight. My father wanted me on land to be Mai, but my mother wanted me in the water, as a mermaid. My mother won the argument with a very good point, the Order could splash water on me, I would become a mermaid, and get slaughtered. My father asked the closest Mai, and they agreed, they did not want me to be Mai. The Australian Mai was angry with my dad for even marring a mermaid, and having a half Mai, half mermaid child. They banished him, and he moved to America, more specific away from the ocean in America. He wanted nothing more to do with me or my mother. My mother became depressed; she broke down and forgot about me. I was practically raised my whole life by Brooke's and Pearl's mother." Aqua paused, sighing, then continuing.

"When I was ten in land years, I hear my father had moved to San Francisco, California. A year later we heard he was killed. That's when I was determined to come here. I want to apologize for hurting you Jasmine, and bringing up this subject. I know it is painful to me, you and Valentina" Aqua finished. Her story was sad. Aqua has had a rough life.

"So that makes us, sisters?" I asked confused. She nods; Alek lets out a long breath of air. Everyone looks at him and he shrugs.

"If your half Mai, what powers do you have?" Chloe asked.

"I have the agility you Mai do; I can run fast, just not as fast as you. Strength, night vision, hearing, all enhanced, but not as good as full Mai. Cannot forget these puny claws" Aqua says flashing her razor sharp, small claws.

"That's how you hurt me?" I asked.

"Correct" Aqua responds.

"Any mermaid powers?" I ask.

"Yea, because I am part Mai, and that includes cats, and part mermaid which includes dolphin and fish, I can communicate with animals. I can said them messages through my head to theirs, or just say it out loud and they will understand. Or I can just speak their language, which is awkward because everyone stares at a person making animal noises, but its according to that animal. Than I have visions of the future, but I do not understand that yet, um…I can control water with my hand. Oh last but not least, I am an Empathic like Chloe." Aqua tells everyone. All the Mai gasp.

"What!" Chloe exclaims.

"Well my empathy works different than yours. I can control when I feel what people feel, so I do it when I want to and on who ever or whatever I want to." Aqua tells us.

"Oh" Chloe mumbles.

"Wow, you left my girl speechless" Alek says smirking at her.

"That's everything" Aqua says.

"Cool" I said. Awkward moment…

"Come on, we should get to bed" Pearl spoke up. The girls nodded. Aqua stayed where she was. I turn to her.

"Coming?" I asked smiling, "sister" I add. She looks down, and bites her lip.

"No, I have a mess in the kitchen to clean up" Aqua says. She gets off the ground and goes over to the kitchen and starts cleaning up all the glass. I sighed and followed the rest of the girl to my room. Brooke stopped and watched Aqua for a little bit, then she turns and follows.

**Aqua's POV**

I cannot believe what just happened. I cannot even go over how I felt through all of it. I cannot even go back over it at all.

I stood there cleaning up the glass. I scooped it all into the trash and wiped up the water. I looked around the apartment. Everyone had gone to their rooms, it was midnight after all. I listened as people drifted off to sleep. Jasmine's room was quiet; I assume they are all asleep. I sighed. I walked out to the balcony once more and laid on one of the lounge chair things. I sat there, thinking over everything.

My only friends were mad at me. My…step mother has mixed feelings about me. The one and only Unitor probably did not like me. Than I have mixed feelings about my step sister. I actually think she has excepted me though. The hardest is my friends. I do not think they will ever forgive me for what I did.

**Brooke's POV**

Last one awake in Jasmine's room. Aqua never came in the room. I got up and walked out to the living room. I looked around and spotted Aqua's long blond hair out on the balcony. I walked to the glass door. I knew she was awake, and I know she heard me. I hesitated before opening the door. I walked out and sat on a chair next to Aqua.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I…am sorry Aqua" I tell her.

"You should not be. I am just a bunch of trouble." She says, not looking at me.

"That might be true, but not enough that I cannot handle it. You are just confused, frustrated and all mixed up. You can get through this Aqua" I say smiling at her. She turns to me.

"But you should not have to handle any of my lack of self-control! You were right, this is my entire fault, and you should not have tried" She said frowning. I sighed and looked at the very close to full; moon.

"I was not right to say that. It is in the past, I was mad, and none of it is your fault. You cannot help yourself, you defend what you think needs defending, like your father. No, violence is never the answer, but mermaids have never been taught that because we kill innocent humans for fun. That explains why you wanted them to feel the pain your father felt. Either way it would not have help because you did not even know what pain your father felt. You wanted them to suffer the way you did. I am not mad at you Aqua, I will never be, you are practically my sister" I told her.

"You always know what to say Brooke. Thank you" Aqua says.

**Do all of ya out there like this? DO you have any questions or suggestions? Do you like how it is put together? Good or bad reviews please and thank you. PM me if you would like to talk about the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi again, I am trying so hard to keep up the updating. I want to do this for those ones who read my story. I have two soccer games this week, so I might not get them up then. I know I should probably get more sleep, but I do not care very much. I stay up till midnight about every night, update a chapter and go to bed. I only have time to write at night and I star around nine each night, well here's the next chapter.**

**One more thing I do not think I mentioned. Aqua has the senses of a cat, like really good sense of smell and she can use her nose or just open her mouth and inhale to take in smells.**

**Brooke's POV**

I stayed on the balcony all night with Aqua. We slept on the chairs. It was a good thing the chairs could lean back, so we both got a pretty good sleep. When I woke up Aqua was already awake. She was sitting there, staring at her small sharp claws. I yawned and stretched.

"Mornin'" I greeted rubbing my eyes. She smiled.

"Mornin'" Aqua replied. I got up to stretch my legs. I looked into the living room and kitchen through the glass door. Alek and Jasmine were talking in the kitchen, drinking something. _'What are they drinking?' _I asked her. Aqua opened her mouth and breathed in a little. _'Coffee'_ she replied.

"Mmmmm" I said. Aqua got up and stretched. We looked over the railing for a minute before turning to the door. Jasmine noticed us and waved, smiling. I waved back, smiled and looked over at Aqua. She had a shy look on her face, and a little confused sort of. She bit her lip and sighed. Jasmine sat inside looking at us, and frowned when Aqua did not wave back. Aqua turned around and looked back at the buildings.

"You are still conflicted." I stated.

"I am" She mumbled looking out into the distance. I looked at Jasmine, who was most likely listening to our conversation.

"Why do you not trust them?" I asked her.

"I do not know. I mean, Jasmine was a kid when this happened, I was not so much. It is the empathy thing, you know? I cannot sort out my own feelings but I can sort out others." Aqua told me. I looked at her.

"Yep, I get it" I said, Aqua looked at me doubtfully.

"Ok, so I do not get it, but she will" I added looking into Jasmine's eyes. Jasmine smiled and got up quietly. She started walking towards the balcony.

**Jasmine's POV**

I listened into Brooke's and Aqua's conversation. Aqua still doesn't trust me. When Brooke said I would get it, she was right. I got up and walked to the sliding glass door. Aqua spun around and looked at me as I opened the door. I smiled, she looked nervous.

"Would you like to go for a run with me?" I asked. She bit her lip again, than looked down at her clothes, and back at me. She still had on her clothes from her transformation.

"Come on, I have clothes you can use" I told her. I walked back in the house and Brooke pushed her along to follow. Aqua obediently followed and Brooke went to the island to sit down at the island with Alek.

"Where ya going?" Alek asked me. His eyes darted from me to Aqua, as if adding 'with her'.

"We are going to go change and go for a run" I informed him. He just side smiled and nodded. I kept walking into my room with Aqua about a foot behind me. We stepped around Chloe and Pearl; I noticed that Aqua had hopeful eyes on Chloe, wanting the Unitor to trust her like I do. I grabbed some running clothes for Aqua and I and threw Aqua a pair. She caught it quickly like Mai and nodded before going to the bathroom to change clothes. After both of us were changed we met out by the door.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Let us just hope it does not rain, or we are doomed" She finally spoke. Aqua also had a small smile. I laughed a little and nodded. When we got out of the apartment building we found the nearest roof to climb up on to start running.

"Rooftop running?" She asked, obviously confused.

"Yea, never done it?" I wondered.

"I have, I just have not been on land recently so I have not run on rooftops recently" Aqua told me.

"Don't worry, I will take it easy" I said. She smirked evilly and I raised one eyebrow. Aqua quickly sprinted away onto the next roof top than the next.

"But I will not!" She yelled behind her and laughed.

"Oh it's on!" I yell and start running. She is about three houses in front of me, but I am gaining on her. She is as graceful as any Mai, and her jumps are good. Her knee length hair blow everywhere in the wind, probably slowing her down a bit. She isn't as fast, so I catch up to her. I laugh when I start to pass her. She looks very determined. Luckily not many people are awake, and we are going too fast for them to notice us anyway.

We run about five miles at a sprint across the rooftops before we start slowing down on one of the work buildings. Aqua is almost out of breath and has her arms above her head to open her airways. I still have an ok amount of energy left. We are both smiling and looking at each other.

"That was refreshing!" Aqua exclaims.

"It always is! Do you trust me now?" I ask. She smirks.

"Enough to know you will not kill me" She replies.

"That hurts" I say pretending to be hurt by what she said. We both laugh loudly.

"Come on, we can walk back" I tell my half-sister. She nods in agreement and we climb down the building.

"So you liked the run?" I asked her.

"Yea, except for the part where you beat me" She says smiling.

"I am full Mai though" I remind her. She shrugs.

"True, but I bet I can swim faster than you" Aqua says laughing. I laugh with her.

"That is because you have a strong tail in the water!" I add. We laugh hard.

"And you are faster on land than me because you are full Mai!" My half-sister says like a person would say 'duh' at the end. We laughed about this subject all the way back to my apartment. When we get into the apartment, everyone was in the kitchen chatting. When we walk in we hear a series of hello's and hi's from everyone.

"How was the run?" Chloe asked looking strictly at Jasmine.

"Fun, I beat Aqua by a mile!" I said excitingly. Aqua's mouth fell open.

"Hey! It was like two yards!" Aqua corrected playfully pushing me a little. We walk over at the kitchen and each take a pancake from the pile in the center of the island (counter). We both eat it plain and just use our hands. Alek and Chloe eyed us; I don't think they trust Aqua yet.

"EW…you both stink, go take a shower!" Pearl yelled at Aqua and I. Everyone agreed and we laughed at them.

"Fine, Aqua you can use my bathroom, it has more privacy, and I will use the main one." I told her turning around to walk away.

"Uh, Jasmine? Are you not forgetting something?" Aqua interrupted. I think for a second than realize what she is talking about.

"Oh right, mermaid…water…tail…OK! Um…my mom's bathroom has a bathtub, come on Aqua, we can ask her if you can use it" I said. We both walked to my mom's office where she was working. I knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in'. We walked in and my mom looked up at us.

"Hey, morning mom…um, quick question, we both just went for a run and needed a shower. I just remembered Aqua cannot take a shower because she will grow a tail and fall. Can she use your bathtub?" I explained. My mom looked at Aqua and smiled.

"Yes, that would be fine" She answered.

"Thank you" Aqua mumbled quietly. She was most likely still nervous around my mother. We walked out of the office and I showed Aqua to the bathroom.

"You need some clothes?" I asked.

"No, I will use the ones from yesterday. I prefer them, but thanks anyway" she said. She grabbed her old clothes and I gave her a towel.

**The end for this chapter! Sorry for its shortness, I am soooooooo tired! I will make it up to you probably Friday (soccer games on Wednesday and Thursday)! I go to bed at 12 and wake up at 6, but yet I am usually perfectly fine! It is so weird. Tonight I am determined to get more sleep. I would say right now it is about 10:00 A.M. in the story, and also the full moon is that night. I love how it is the full moon in the story and real life! Read, Review, Suggest, and or ask me questions! Please and Thank you! (wasn't the best chapter though, sorry)…**


	11. Chapter 11

**IS IT TRUE? WILL ABC FAMILY ACTUALLY MAKE A "CHLOE KING MOVIE"? WOAH I SURE HOPE SO! If any of you watch NCIS also, pm me please, I would LOVE to talk about the episode this week! It almost gave me a heart attack! LONG LIVE - TIVA + CHALEK!**

**Aqua's POV**

I trust Jasmine a lot more now. She is turning out to be a pretty good sister. She might just be the only Mai I trust, but she is defiantly the first since my father moved. Valentina is intimidating, I know she wants to accept me, but she probably cannot. She never even knew about me. I guess my father never even thought to mention he had married a mermaid and had a child when he thought of marring Valentina. He has left two daughters and two wives behind.

Alek still does not trust me. I can tell you that much. I am almost positive he hates me, but I have not checked on that lately. He might start warming up to me now that he knows me and Jasmine are good sisters to each other. Chloe on the other hand, I am too scared to even face her. Well I would not say scared, more nervous that I would mess something up and she would hate me forever. She is the Unitor!

I have never been such a social mermaid. With any species really, Mai or mermaid, animals are different though. I can talk to animals whenever, because most listen and love to talk to me. All animals have different personalities, and feelings though. Bugs are annoying, just as humans put them, they do not listen very long and if you want them to go away you have to threaten their lives. Dolphins are cheerful, they love to talk more than listen but they are super fun to swim around with. Whales and fish are not very talkative; they listen and are nice about what you have to say. Then there are the sharks, you do not ever want to talk or bother them, they have anger issues and will get mad at you for one thing; they have some pretty rude and mean words to say.

I thought all this over when I was taking my bath. After I was finished I drained the water and started pull all the water off my tail. It takes a lot longer than heating the water. I got up once my tail disappeared and got dressed in my usual dark colored clothes. I had noticed that Brooke and Pearl were not wearing their dark clothes like mine. They must have borrowed some of Jasmine's.

I walked out to the kitchen and everyone turned to me. With innocent and nervous eyes I looked at all of them. Jasmine was not there, neither Valentina. Brooke and Pearl smiling but Alek and Chloe were not at all. I looked at the ground and headed towards the balcony. I always go there when things get awkward or bad. When I reached for the handle Alek had raced over here and stopped me. He grabbed a tight hold on my wrist; I looked up at him scared. Alek was bigger than me by like half a foot; I was only a few inches taller than Chloe. I tried pulling back from his grip but it just got tighter. I looked back at Brooke, Pearl and Chloe. My two best friends were frowning, and frightened, but I knew they would not be able to do anything anyway. Chloe had the same blank expression on as Alek.

I tried calling for Jasmine but I could not put any words together. I was frightened of Alek. He was mad at me and probably about to break my wrist. Chloe's claws were out and tapping on the granite counter. Alek looked about ready to put his claws out on my wrist, like I had done to Jasmine.

"Alek! Stop please!" Pearl begged. Alek did not answer; he continued to glare at me. He straightened his fingers out and then his claws came out. The claws did not scratch me yet, but Alek was grazing my wrist with the long sharp claws. Mine were sharper, but not long. Alek's thumb pushed into the bottom of my wrist and made my claws shoot out. I took my other hand, which had not been touched, and grabbed his wrist that was holding mine. The claws on that hand came out and I squeezed on his wrist like he was on mine. He grabbed my wrist so he was holding both with an equally tight grip. Now that I tried to get free he really hurt me. He pushed me to the ground without touching anything but my wrists or using his claws. I slightly squealed in pain, but it was not very loud.

"ALEK! Please stop! You are hurting her!" Pearl yelled standing up off her chair. Alek smirked down at me.

"Do something Chloe!" Brooke exclaimed to her. Chloe frowned and sighed.

"Stop Alek, no more" Chloe said. Alek glared at Chloe and frowned, his eyes had changed to slits. He pushed me away from him with my wrists. My back was slammed to the ground and I gasped for air. I caught my breath just in time for Jasmine to walk out. She looked over at Brooke and Pearl who were next to me on the floor and Alek and Chloe talking quietly in the kitchen.

"Aqua, are you ok?" My sister asked me.

"Oh, yea…I just…slipped and fell. It knocked my breath out a little but I am fine" I told her. Brooke and Pearl helped me off the floor and we sat down on the couch.

"Ok, I will go get some water for you to drink" She said smiling.

"Straw please" I said smiling. She nodded and walked to the kitchen. Alek and Chloe stopped talking and pretended nothing happened. Brooke turned to me then.

"Why did you lie?" She whispered.

"Because I want to be able to trust Alek and Chloe, they hate me" I whispered back.

'_Why are we whispering and they could hear when we can just talk like this?' _Pearl wondered. I laughed a little and shrugged.

'_Good question, Brooke?' _I said turning to her.

'_Me?' _Brooke asked. I looked at Chloe and Alek to see them awkwardly looking at us as we made facial expressions but no lip movements.

'_Yea, you started whispering'_ I told her. Jasmine walked over and handed me a glass of water with a straw.

"Thanks" I said drinking the water.

"So, how will this whole full moon thing go tonight?" Jasmine asked. Chloe and Alek walked over and sat silently down on the love seat.

"Well, we will block the windows in your room, get some food and sit in your room all night. No water aloud though. Aqua stays up all night watching us and making sure we do not get possessed by the moon. She lets Pearl and I go to sleep though" Brooke informed the three full Mai. They all nodded and exchanged glances.

"I will help with anything if you want" Jasmine offered.

"You can help me watch them" I told her.

"Sure, I have plenty experience with staying up all night watching someone" Jasmine told me laughing a little.

"No kidding! You do like every night!" Chloe exclaimed. Hhhmmm…two protectors for the Unitor, she should feel honored. Everyone laughed.

"Ok, so we have…" Brooke checked the time "…about four hours to waist before being locked up in Jasmine's room. What do you want to do?" Brooke asked. Everyone thought for a second.

"We could go to the park" Chloe suggested.

"NO!" Pearl yelled immediately. I jumped back a little at that.

"Ok, ok. Anyone?" Jasmine wondered.

"Nope" said Chloe

"Nada" Brooke answered.

"Not at all" Alek responded.

"Do not look at me" Pearl said. I just shook my head no.

"Ok, so we have nothing. Movie day?" Jasmine asked after all the rejected answers. We all exchanged looks (except for me with Alek, not one look from him) and shrugged.

"Sure" Alek said putting his arm around Chloe to pull her in closer. Chloe smiled up at Alek and everyone looked away as they kissed for a moment.

"Enough of that, we have to pick out a movie to watch!" Brooke interrupted pointing at the Mai couple. They pulled away from each other and laughed a little. I smiled a bit and watched as Jasmine went to pick out a movie.

**Four hours later…..do not want to sit and type things for like two movies…**

We watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows part one and two and it took forever! We did not even see the ending! How come 'the boy who lived' cannot just die already (Mai have kick out of making fun of magic movies because they are all wrong)! We must go away now though, moon time!

"Full moon will be raised in about two minutes, we need to go!" I exclaimed.

"Come on!" Pearl beckoned getting up off the couch.

"Jasmine, we need to put the shades down in your room all the way" Brooke ordered. Jasmine nodded and ran off to her room.

"Chloe, will you bring some food to Jasmines room? We need to go now" I asked nervously.

"Sure" She answered awkwardly. Chloe takes Alek's hand as she walks to the kitchen.

"You two are staying under my watch at all times tonight" I tell my mermaid friends grabbing their wrists and dragging them to Jasmine's now dark room.

"Do not panic Aqua, you always do a great job" Brooke tells me.

"So, you never know" I respond shrugging my shoulders. Jasmine turns to us as we walk in.

"Can we have a light on?" my sister asks.

"Yea, you got all the windows covered?" I asked looking around and making sure no moon light could get in.

"Yep" She answered. I nodded and Chloe came in with snacks.

"Oh, thanks. Alek coming?" I asked.

"No, he is not interested in hanging out with five girls. Which means we can talk about whatever we want" Chloe told everyone. We all laughed a little and smiled.

"That can be a good thing!" Jasmine exclaimed, happy to get a little time away from her cousin. I closed the bedroom door, walked around the room checking one final time, making sure we have everything for the night, and needing to be completely sure about all this.

"Does she always do this?" Chloe whispered to Pearl. Pearl nodded and they watched as I finished up.

"We are good!" I announced.

"Let the night begin!" Jasmine added.

**Yey! Finally full moon time! Next chapter will be from this moment to the moment the full moon sets. Long chapter for a three day weekend. I am sorry for not updating the last few days; I had a soccer game on Wednesday and Thursday (today). I needed a lot of rest and needed to do well. The soccer season is pretty much over, so I will be good to update for a few weeks. Then track will start and I will have long practices and track meets. Sadly track meets are a lot longer than soccer games. Hoped you liked my chapter! Read, Review, Question and Suggest! Please and Thank you!**


	12. Full Moon!

**Found out that I don't have track practice till February 6****th****. I have about half a month left to update again and again! I hope you enjoy my story…but I wish more of you would review. I get one or two reviews a chapter, that isn't good. I love this story, but I am completely serious. I want you to give me good or bad reviews!**

**Jasmine's POV**

I was very nervous about tonight. The three mermaids never told me what could happen when possessed by the full moon. I mean, do they have different 'moon' powers?

We had everything set out for the night. Sleeping bags crowded the floor and snacks were left on my dresser. We all sat in a circle on the sleeping bags; I was next to Brooke than it went around from Brooke to Aqua, to Pearl, to Chloe and then back to me. We chatted and told jokes. Chloe didn't talk to Aqua much at all.

"*laughs* yea, he does, it is hilarious" Chloe says. We are talking about Paul, and how his Mai questions annoy Alek.

"I would be annoyed too if someone kept asking me about mermaids" Brooke agreed, and laughed a little.

"You should see Alek's face!" I exclaimed laughing to hard. _Knock knock_…I get up and walk over to my bedroom door.

"You girls talking about me" Alek said about to open the door. Before he gets it an inch open Aqua jumps up, speed over and slam to door closed. We heard Alek jump back in surprise. Aqua runs her hand through her hair and paces by the door.

"HEY!" Alek yells through the door.

"Sorry, it is too dangerous…the full moon could shine through" Aqua apologizes, still pacing and keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Seriously Aqua! Let me in!" He yells and slams his hand against the door. Aqua stops in front of the door and stares at the handle, biting her lip. I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Bu-but…" She stutters. Chloe gets up and walks over. She grabs the handle and Aqua's hand immediately darts out and grabs Chloe's wrist. Aqua gently lifts Chloe's had off the handle, let's go and turns to Brooke and Pearl.

"Go hide next to the bed, we are not taking any risks tonight" Aqua orders her moon possess-able friends. They obey her and go next to the bed where they would be safe. Aqua slightly opens the door and looks at a very furious Alek. I look at Chloe and she has one of those faces on like 'what is this freak doing' kind of face. Then I realize something very obvious, how could I be so stupid! I don't know why, but Alek and Chloe seriously don't like Aqua. They like the others, but not my own sister. Alek slams the door open and Aqua jumps back about two feet. He glares at her for a minute before taking Chloe and leaving.

"I will be right back" I mumbled shaking my head. I closed my bedroom door behind me and followed the two Mai to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" I asked calmly. They exchanged glances for a second before answering.

"With what?" Alek asked, being a smart…alek.

"You know what! With Aqua! Why do you avoid all contact with her!" I said, starting to get mad and yell.

"Phh, you don't even know what you talking about" Alek responded.

"Uh, yea, I do! Why don't you like her!" I yelled.

"Why do you like her! Since when are you nice to the people who hurt you?" Alek yelled back.

"Since I found out the person is my sister!" I yelled very loudly, slamming my hand on the counter top. Alek and Chloe looked a little taken back.

"She is my sister, I forgave her for what she did the second I found out she had the same father as me. And now my two best friends, cant except it." I told them, quieting down. Chloe looked guilty, and they both looked sorry.

"Jasmine, I am sorry. How did you do it though? I mean a girl you just met, gives you scares, and a few minutes later you forgave her." Chloe finally spoke up.

"Because she went through the same thing I did, but probably worse" I informed them. They just nodded.

"Come on, let's go protect some mermaids" Chloe said smiling. What she had said was more directed to Alek than me. Alek nodded and they followed me back to my room where the mermaids were waiting. I knocked on the door, and heard a small voice say "come in". When we walked in Aqua's gaze went back to the ground. She heard me…she heard all of that. Alek closed the door behind him and sat on my bed. All of the girls and I sat back down in our circle. Chloe ended up next to Aqua, Aqua to Pearl, to me, to Brooke and back to Chloe. When Chloe had sat down I saw Aqua tighten up, something's still wrong. Chloe frowned and put her hand on Aqua's shoulder; Aqua took a deep, sharp, quick breath in.

"Aqua" Brooke spoke; Aqua raised her hand to her head, and put it back down. I exchanged confused glances with Alek and Chloe.

**Conversation in the mermaids heads…**

'_Calm down' –Brooke_

'_I cannot' –Aqua_

'_You heard what they said' –Pearl_

'_Yes, and Alek hates me' –Aqua_

'_And the person next to you is not Alek' –Brooke_

'_Yea, it is his girlfriend, I know who it is! I told you everything in their conversation, and Chloe sure sounded like if someone had done what I did to Jasmine, to her, she would not forgive them' –Aqua_

'_Well it looks, and seems like she is trying to say sorry for what Alek did, her not stopping it, not forgiving you, and being rude' –Brooke_

'_Fine, I will accept her apology, but what about Alek'_

'_You do not need to deal with him yet' –Pearl_

**End of conversation… (Still Jasmine's POV)**

We all sat there in silence for a few minutes. Alek, Chloe and I were all so confused as expressions swept across the mermaids faces and Aqua shrug. Aqua looked up at Chloe and gave her a small smile. Chloe's frown was gone and generous smile was on her face now.

"I will be right back" Brooke said getting up. Aqua reacted immediately by jumping up and running to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Aqua asked. Alek sat on the bed staring intensely at them.

"The bathroom, you do not need to follow me there do you?" Brooke asked. Aqua turned to me.

"Is there any windows in the bathroom?" My sister wondered. I shook my head no.

"Fine, I will stay here with Pearl, but please please keep your head down when you are walking through the hall way, go, you have 5 minutes." Aqua told her.

"I will be fine" Brooke assured us before she left the room. Aqua sighed as she closed the door behind Brooke, making sure Pearl did not see out.

**Nobody's POV**

Brooke got halfway down the hall before walking past the wide open living room. The full moon shined through the sliding glass doors. It was visible from the open spot in the hallway, and in that spot Brooke stopped. Her eyes scanned the living room and kitchen floors before curiously looking up. Brookes glare caught on the pure white full moon. She could not take her eyes off of it, she was possessed now, and there was no turning back.

She walked out to the living room and without removing her eyes from the moon, walked around all the furniture. Brooke stopped in front of the sliding glass door and smiled. She opened the door and walked onto the balcony. She gently and lightly set her hands on the railing after closing the glass door. The mermaid smiled up at the bright full moon.

Brooke raised her arm and stuck her hand out. She watched as she commanded rain, thunder and lightning with her hand. She was pleased with the flashes of lightning, and the pelting rain. The loud cracks of thunder made people in the streets jump as they ran for cover. She made the wind whip passed all the screeching humans, and pushing them along. Then she spotted the ocean in the distance. Brookes smile got wider as the waves got bigger and stronger by her hand movements. Normally she cannot move water, but these waves were part of her storm.

Her possessed mind had a devious idea. The mermaid raised her hand once more and made the wind whirl harder and harder in circles. It spun until it created a hurricane. She kept the hurricane out on the ocean, just for the pleasures of see the humans scream and run for their lives.

**Aqua's POV**

After a minute or two we all jumped at the sound of rolling thunder. Right after that lighting had lit up the room through the shades and rain pelted the windows. Wind whistled outside, the sound was very clearly and my Mai hearing helped me.

"Crap!" I yelled jumping up. The three Mai jumped up also but Pearl stayed seated obediently.

"Jasmine, stay with Pearl! Chloe, Alek…" I hesitated "I need your help" I told them. Chloe smiled and nodded. Alek just nodded. "Come with me" I finished. We sprinted out of the room, slamming the door behind us. We saw Brooke controlling the storm from the balcony. As we ran to the glass sliding door I looked at the clock…12:50 p.m.

Lightning flashed across the sky, thunder cracked above head, and rain pelted the empty streets and roads. I looked into the distance to see a hurricane coming together. This was really bad.

"Brooke is soaking, why is there no tail?" Chloe yelled for us to hear her over the thunder.

"I do not know! The full moon is in charge of her not me! It can do whatever it wants!" I yelled back. Alek and Chloe looked as if I was crazing. They shook their heads and followed me as I ran to the door. The glass door was stuck and with all three of us we eventually got it open. I stepped up to Brooke and grabbed her arm that was controlling the storm. I took both arms and yanked her through the sliding door. Alek slammed the door shut and locked it. Chloe helped me seat Brooke on the couch with her back facing the moon. Her eyes were as white as the moon instead of her usual brown eyes.

"What do we do now?" Alek asked plainly.

"I do not think I need any more of you help. Thank you though" I said to him pleasantly. I stared into Brooke's foggy possessed eyes. I always half to do this when either Brooke or Pearl gets possessed, it helps get them away from the full moon. Alek and Chloe stood there watching me.

"Change of plans, we need to get her to Jasmine's room so Pearl can heat the water off of her" I informed the two full Mai. They nodded and each grabbed one of Brooke's arms. Once we got her off the couch, Alek and Chloe were pulling her arms to make her more and I was pushing her back. The moon was pulling a little, that's why it was so hard. Alek kicked on the door a little and yelled for Jasmine to open up. The door swung open and we pushed Brooke inside, making her stumble to the floor. I dragged her over to Pearl.

"Heat the water off!" I ordered. Pearl did not hesitate, she started immediately. I could still here the storm from outside, which I need to watch for now.

"Everyone please stay here, I have to go observe the storm. Please make sure Brooke stays under control. Pearl, you know what to do if Brooke reacts to something, just stay in this room" I demanded everyone.

"Got it" Pearl said focusing on drying Brooke. The possessed mermaid had sat there, dazed, as if she was dead.

I sped out to the living room to watch the storm. Somehow I managed to keep dry through all of that. I sat on the arm of the couch staring through the glass door. The thunder was not as loud, the lightning not as dangerous, and the rain not as hard. My fear was mostly on the small hurricane and the reports that it will have tomorrow.

Then I caught sound of someone stirring behind me. I jumped off where I was sitting and spun around to see the person. Alek…I tensed up and back against until I hit the sliding glass the door. I am afraid of Alek…he has injected fear into my mind… He stood there looking at me, I could not read his expression, and the fear was getting in my way of using my empathy. His hands were in his pockets and he looked down.

"Alek…" I mumbled. He sighed.

"Aqua, I am sorry" He told me. My powers were not completely out, he was only a tiny bit sorry.

"N-no you-you are not" I stuttered. He stepped towards me, now about six feet away. I pressed my body against the door harder.

"Yes, Aqua, yes I am" Alek told me sincerely. He was sorry… I squinted at him. He walked closer. I looked down and my hair covered half my face when I looked back up. No matter how sorry he is, I was still scared.

"S-stop, do not come c-closer" I mumbled. He was now two feet away. He was about to take a step closer when I darted away. Before he could even react I was behind the kitchen island. He frowned at me and sighed again.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head and stayed back watching what he was going to do.

"Why can't I come near you? Are you scared of me?" Alek asked. I gulped and rested my hands on the counter. I looked down at my wrists, they were still red from earlier. I looked back at the clock…1:58…when I turned back around Alek was standing right next to me, looking at my wrists. My eyes widened and I tried moving, but I could not.

"I did that didn't I?" He wondered looking in my eyes. I looked away and nodded.

"I am sorry" He apologized "It's just, I have known Jasmine for a long time and she has never forgiven someone who physically hurt her. Then you came along and she found out you were her sister and accepted you immediately. You had hurt her, and I didn't want that to happen again, I was mad and showed hatred to you for that reason" Alek informed me. I relaxed and nodded. I know what he means though. I walked back over to the balcony. I could feel Alek's eyes on me. I opened the door and he ran over. He caught the door as I closed it and stepped outside with me.

"What are you going to do?" He asked. I bit my lip and raised my arms and hands in front of me.

"I am going to stop this storm myself" I told him.

"I thought only Brooke has the power to control storms?" Alek wondered.

"Oh, she does. But I have the power to control water" I reminded him. I felt the power pulse through my hands as I got to work on the storm. It was a lot to control, but I had to try. I started with the most important. If I could get the rain away, the thunder and lightning might go away. If those go away the wind might die down and calm the hurricane at sea down. I looked over at Alek once more before I put all my power into the work, he was seriously worried. Now I focused.

I held the rain cloud, so it wasn't raining, but the cloud was getting tighter. All the water in the dark clouds started to pour out. The lightning was getting smaller and less violent; the thunder was getting quieter and the wind was getting a little weaker. Then…I lost it…everything came out. The thunder, lightning and wind all stronger than before. I stumbled back against the door but jumped back towards the railing to gain control.

I tried again. I grabbed all the power with-in me and put it all in the fierce storm. My whole body was shaking, and the power was draining energy from me, but I had to stop this storm. The rain drained out of the dark clouds. It poured out harder and faster than before, but I kept it at a safe strength. The rain eventually ran out and there was no clouds left to drain water out off. Like I thought, with the rain gone, the wind had died down to an average rate. The thunder took a little bit to die down after the rain was gone, but it also had lightning to kill. Now for the waves…

I was exhausted, but I continued anyway. I threw the rest of the power and energy I had left in me to calm the waves down and take the water out of the wind from the hurricane. The waves had gone back to their gentle up and down the sand as normal. At last the hurricane had been killed and I was practically dead myself. I had no energy or power left in me. Suddenly everything was blurry, the voices and the images. Last thing I remember was falling.

**Jasmine's POV**

Chloe and I watched as Pearl dissolved the water off of Brooke. Our eyes stayed on the mermaids but our ears were on the calming storm outside. We had no idea what had gone on out there with Alek and Aqua in the same room. After a half an hour all the water was out of Brooke's hair and off of her body. Brooke's eyes begun focusing again and less blurry. She had snapped out of being possessed, and sat up a little to prop herself up on her elbows.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The full moon happened" Pearl answered. Brooke frowned and had a guilty look on her face. For the next half hour Chloe was explaining everything to us and then we chatted about what might be happening in the living room. It was around three 'o clock when Alek came bursting in the room holding Aqua in his arms bridal style. Aqua was passed out and all color had drained from her face. The crystal around her neck was almost the color of black dirt or coal. The storm outside had been completely gone but we were all confused. We all gasped when Alek came in.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Brooke and Pearl yelled running over to Alek and the practically dead Aqua. Alek was breathing heavily and very worried.

"We have to help her!" Brooke yelled at us.

"You two can't leave! When does the full moon set?" I asked them.

"Around six" Pearl mumbled.

"Then we will help her in here" I stated.

"You do not even know what to do in this situation! We do not even know what happened yet, but considering what her crystal looks like, she does not have any power left in her. And a mermaid with no power is like an Earth with no land" Brooke informed us.

"SO what do we do then?" Chloe asked.

"She has to be in saltwater to heal, but she will be possessed if she is in water and it is a full moon" Pearl told all the Mai.

"That doesn't help!" Alek exclaimed. He gently set Aqua on the bed. My eyes watered up looking at my sister, but I quickly brushed the tears away. We all gathered around the bed and sat down.

"We have to wait" Pearl said sadly.

"Three hours?" I asked. Pearl nodded.

"She will be fine, she could be out for years and then when we put her in the water she will be fine again" Pearl said to us. Everyone nodded, than sat in sad silence. No one dared talk for the next three hours. Alek had explained what happened before the silence. After that though, we sat around the bed for three hours, waiting for the full moon to set.

**Does everyone only like Chalek and not appreciate Jasmine's life? There will be a little bit more Chalek again now that the full moon is almost over. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I will be trying to update ASAP each night. It will make life easier at the moment while I don't have any sports. Hope you enjoy the story. PLEASE tell all NLOCK Fanfiction-ers you talk to to read my story.**

**Jasmine's POV**

The three hours felt more like three days! Luckily it finally came time that we could go outside with the mermaids. I gently nudged Alek with my hand and pointed to the clock. I looked around, but Alek and I were the only ones awake. I walked over to Brooke and Pearl to wake them up while Alek woke Chloe up. When my cousin tried to wake his girlfriend up, she hit his hand away. Alek smirked, and picked Chloe off the floor and up into his arms. She cuddled into him closer, and the two mermaids and I said 'aw'.

"I will let Chloe sleep, but stay with her to be on Unitor duty" He whispered.

"Or boyfriend duty" I teased. He shook his head and stood up with the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Where are you taking her?" I wondered.

"She can sleep in my bed, don't worry, I won't do anything" Alek told me. I raised my eye brows and nodded slowly. Once Alek was out of the room I realized someone had to carry Aqua all the way to the ocean.

"Um…who's the strongest here?" I asked the mermaids.

"You" they said simultaneously (vocab word!).

"Ok…fine… but do you know where to go so that there won't be fishermen and boaters?" I asked.

"Yea, there is this little spot where nobody ever comes, we can show you. It will be safe to heal Aqua" Brooke informed me. I nodded and picked my passed-out sister up. When I was about to leave the room, Alek came back with Chloe following him.

"She just woke up, so we will come" Alek told us. Chloe rubbed her eyes and nodded. Alek took Aqua in his arms to carry.

"Come on" Brooke said. We were all very urgent to get Aqua healed, so we ran. Alek, Chloe and I were a lot faster than the mermaids, so we slowed down to their pace. The spot that Brooke was talking about was pretty far. We had to go all the way to one side of the beach, by some rocks. We stepped in ankle deep water, which the mermaids' boots had protected them from growing tails. We walked through the water until we reached a little cave.

We ducked through the small entrance, but the inside of the cave was not small. There was a big pool of water in the center, and a ledge/walkway all around the sides. The walkway could fit about two people side by side. The cave was a big circle but high enough that we could all stand. It was pretty dark, but not enough to use night vision. The water was crystal clear, and the cave ceiling was dripping water. Alek went to the spot farthest from the entrance and kneeled down.

"What now?" He asked looking at the mermaid in his arms.

"We have to get in so we can hold her in here" Pearl informed us. All the Mai nodded. The two alive mermaids slipped quietly into the water, clothes, shoes and all. The water blurred the vision of mermaids going from human form to mermaid form. Brooke and Pearl stayed under for a minute or two while transforming; they swam around for a second getting used to their tails and then came up. My eyes widened in shock, it was my first time seeing them as mermaids **(I apologize if Jasmine had already, I don't remember)**. The two swam over to Alek and took their friend out of his arms.

"Need help?" I asked.

"No, no, there's no need for you to get wet" Brooke answered laughing a little. Chloe scooted closer to Alek, in nervousness, as I sat eagerly on the other side of him. We watched as the two mermaids attempted to stay upright with their tail, and heal the third mermaid at the same time. I shook my head, took off my shoes, socks, and jacket, and slipped into the water.

"It is a lot easier to stay upright with legs" I said smiling. Brooke and Pearl returned a smile. I held Aqua's head above water as Brooke held her back and Pearl held her legs, for my sister had not yet transformed. I looked over to my mermaid friends, they looked worried.

"How come she has not grown a tail yet?" I wondered.

"Um…I am actually not sure…her crystal has not cleared up yet either" Brooke said nervously. I was very scared about Aqua not healing yet, but also could not keep my eyes off the two mermaids. I scanned their tails about a million times.

"Have you done this before?" Chloe asked. I looked back at the only dry people in the cave, they were worried too.

"Uh…maybe…" Pearl mumbled.

"Maybe!" Alek exclaimed.

"We have seen it been done, we just never did it ourselves" Pearl finished. Alek, Chloe and I were more nervous than ever, and a little surprised. Lucky for me, my legs weren't tired yet because of how much I train. We sat/swam there for another five minutes until Aqua transformed into mermaid form. I can't believe it, from human to mermaid in seconds, and I was holding her. Pearl kicked her tail harder to keep Aqua's tail up; I guess mermaid tails are heavy…

"Brooke, look! Her crystal is clearing up!" Pearl said happily. Alek and Chloe went around the side of the cave to see better. We all watched as Aqua's crystal became see-through again, and her tail was pure white. The white-tailed mermaid blinked a few times before Brooke and Pearl let her float herself. I let go too as my sisters two friends helped her steadily swim over to the side. Aqua rubbed her eyes and grabbed on to the side of the cave pool.

"You are ok!" Brooke and Pearl yelled hugging Aqua. Aqua squirmed out of the hug, pushing her friends away.

"Aw, there's the Aqua we know!" Pearl exclaimed. She leaned over to me, "Aqua does not like hugs" she whispered. I laughed and nodded.

"Heard that" Aqua mumbled. Everyone laughed, because the Mai heard what Pearl said also. Aqua swam up, down and all around the pool of water. She looked so playful… She smacked her tail on top of the water, splashing the Mai couple and I. Aqua came back up and laughed. We smiled and I dove down. The three mermaids swam in circles around me. I swam back up for air after a minute had passed by. When the four of us came up we saw Alek and Chloe kissing. I pretended to gag, and Brooke and Pearl nodded. Aqua smirked and very quietly swam over to them. She grabbed their wrists and yanked them into the water. Alek and Chloe lost balance and as Aqua planned, fell into the cold cave pool. They came to the surface immediately and looked at Aqua, she shrugged.

"What was that for?" Alek asked. I couldn't help it anymore, I burst into laughter. Brooke, Pearl, and Aqua also started to laugh very hard. Alek and Chloe looked mad, but we eventually stopped laughing. When the two Mai tried to swim to the side of the pool to get out, we blocked their way. The mermaids and I circled around them.

"You were grossing us out" Aqua finally replied. Aqua was smirking, but Alek started to smirk too.

"Oh really? Like this?" He asked pulled Chloe into a kiss. Aqua ducked into the water, than Brooke, than Pearl, than me. I held my breath as the mermaids, did…something? It was one of those moments that their facial expressions change but they don't talk. Aqua took my hand and pulled me closer to Alek and Chloe's feet. Brooke and Pearl also tightened the circle. They pointed to the Mai's feet, and Aqua counted on her finger's down from three. Three, Two, One...!

**Cliff hanger! You could probably guess what will happen… READ TOP BOLD NOTE! Please! And thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Anyone else having a great time? I do not know ok? I am just happy because I do not have to go somewhere after school every day and get to go home! It is so fun because after homework I listen to music and draw pictures, sometimes I draw scenes from this story! I would have updated sooner but I had to figure things out with my iPod, it was being stupid and I am super busy… Enjoy the story!**

**Aqua's POV**

I used my fingers to count down so Jasmine could understand. Three, Two, One! We all grabbed the Mai couples feet and pulled them underwater. Brooke, Pearl and I were smiling so much! Jasmine swam up for air because she needed to laugh. Chloe and Alek had pulled apart immediately after they came underwater. My two mermaid friends and I swam around playfully as Chloe and Alek were smiling and turning in circles underwater to watch us.

I swam over to Chloe and swept my hand through her hair as it went all over the place. I swam in the front of her and stopped. We smiled and she pulled her hair down to her shoulder so it would not be spread out. She kept glancing at my tail and I smirked. I brought my tail closer to her for her to feel. She looked at me strangely, and reached out to touch it. Chloe rubbed the end of her fingers on it for a second before pulling her hand back. I swam around doing front and back flips under water and swimming everywhere. The Unitor smiled and pointed to the surface, she needs air… I nodded and we swam back up. Alek, Jasmine, Brooke and Pearl were resting on the sides. Chloe swam over and Alek helped her up so she could sit. The Mai were all the way out of water, but I joined the mermaids who were just holding on to the edge of the pool.

"So, the full moon is up…does that mean you're leaving?" Jasmine asked nervously. Brooke, Pearl and I exchanged glances for a second.

"I am not sure…" I mumbled sadly. I had found my sister, who was pretty cool; and new friends. Brooke smiled with Pearl, I could tell they talked to each other through their heads and left me out of the conversation.

"I think we could stay a while, we have nowhere to be" Brooke said to the Mai. Jasmine, Alek, Chloe and I all were now excited. I was so happy I swam back in the water and did a jump out of the water, everyone watched. I swam back to the edge, satisfied by the jump.

"Yey!" I screeched happily. The Mai held their ears and I laughed.

"Sorry!" I said quickly.

"Are you going to stay at the penthouse?" Alek wondered.

"Oh no, I am sorry but that would be to long out of water!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Yes, we need to be in the water for as many nights as we can, it is safer" Pearl added. I nodded in agreement.

"Ok, will you stay here?" Chloe asked.

"Nope, way too close to human enclosures…um…houses I mean. We will go to our cave, it is hard to find and has animals to protect it" I told the Mai. They nodded.

"Maybe one day you could see it" Pearl invited.

"That would be fun!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Wait, what kind of animals?" Chloe interrupted. Everyone (but Chloe) laughed; Alek swung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"What time is it?" I wondered. Alek and Chloe's mouth dropped open, as they pulled soaking wet phones out of their pockets. Brooke, Pearl and I just whistled and looked around as if we did nothing. Jasmine took her phone from the pile she left on the dry rock before she jumped in.

"Around seven thirty" Jasmine told us. I nodded.

"Seriously! This is the second phone you three destroyed!" Alek exclaimed.

"Mine too! In like two days you destroyed two of our phones!" Chloe added. Brooke and Pearl pushed back off the edge of the pool and swam underwater.

"And that is why mermaids do not have those, they get destroyed in water. They are a waste of time any way" I said before going underwater too. I swam over to Brooke and Pearl to talk underwater.

'_Are you serious about staying?' I asked_

'_Yea, I mean I do not see why not.' Brooke replied_

'_Thank you thank you!' I squealed_

'_No problem, I mean Alek, Chloe and Jasmine are our friends too' Brooke told me_

'_Yea and you just met your __**sister**__ you need some bonding time!' Pearl added. I smiled and nodded._

'_How long will we stay?' I asked._

'_We are not on any schedule' Brooke said. She smiled and winked before swimming back up to the surface. Pearl smirked at me._

'_You need to get to know the other half of yourself' she said. With one strong flick of her tail she shot up to the surface, which was about twelve feet above us. I sat there for a moment, swam in a circle, looked at my tail and then my claws…I nodded in agreement to what Pearl had said, I did need to._ I swam back up, the Mai were standing up to try and get the water out of their wet clothes. Alek's and Chloe's broken phones were on the rocks next to them.

"Need help drying up?" Pearl asked.

"Uh, Pearl, I do not think you should do that…you probably would set them on fire" Brooke interrupted before Pearl started heating.

"Woh, please don't!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Aqua, could you do something?" Jasmine asked. I thought for a second…yeah I could probably try. I nodded to them and started on the first person…Alek. I raised my hand towards him, but Brooke stopped me.

"Aqua! Stop! You just got healed, that would be too much!" Brooke yelled.

"I will be fine, it is not like I am stopping another storm" I told her, shrugging it off. I used my power to pull all the water out of Alek's shirt first. The water came out of his shirt in a tube shape and in to the pool, the Mai watched in amazement. Ech…it felt weird, I made a much discussed face.

"What's that face for?" Alek asked harshly.

"I have never took water out of human made clothes…it feels different" I informed them. Brooke and Pearl nodded to me, knowing it's true. I continued to take the water out of all of Alek clothes, than his air. I did Chloe second, than Jasmine. When it was all over the Mai looked very surprised. I clutched the side of the pool harder, I felt a little dizzy. I sneezed a few times, heard someone say 'bless you', and shook my head.

'_You ok?' Brooke asked._

'_Yea totally' I lied._

"Wow, that's some nice drying!" Jasmine said excitedly.

"Yea, now if only they could dry our phones" Alek mumbled.

"You want us…mermaids…to dry some electrical human made time water?" I asked. They stared us for a second, and nodded.

"Yes, that would be nice" Alek said rudely. Pearl raised her eye brows and smiled like she was looking at some jerk and held out her hand. Then, she fried Alek's phone with her power. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep myself from laughing, Brooke did the same. Alek's mouth dropped open, and he looked angry.

"And that's what happens when you try to make a mermaid do things for you" Pearl said equally as rudely as Alek had talked. We all stared at the phone on fire.

"Never want to mess with mermaids; have not you learned that yet?" I asked. Everyone stared at me like I was insane.

"Have not you learned that yet?" Chloe repeated, "Your English is kind of off" she added. I raised one eye brow, and looked at Brooke.

"Did she not just say never to mess with a mermaid?" Brooke asked. She raised her hand and froze Chloe's phone to ice. Chloe's mouth dropped open.

"Ok, ok, I am sorry!" The Unitor exclaimed. The two other mermaids and I laughed. I leaped up a grabbed Jasmine's phone to check the time; everyone thought I was going to break it.

"Aqua!" Jasmine yelled furiously.

"Relax I just wanted to know what time it was…" I told them giving the phone back to Jasmine. It was about nine.

"Oh" She mumbled.

"We should probably get going. If you leave the cave too late then people will see, and nobody wants that" I told them.

"True, we can swim underwater, but the risk will be great" Brooke continued.

"And if you are seen coming out of the cave, people will explore here, and we can never meet in this cave again" Pearl finished. The Mai nodded in agreement.

"So when will we see you again?" Jasmine asked, more directing the question to me.

"We can meet tonight or tomorrow morning. Aqua needs to be in water for twenty four hours before she comes out again. So if you come tonight we can just talk, but tomorrow we can come out and spend the day with you Mai" Brooke informed them. I shrugged, sort of agreeing. I was feeling tired, and I did so to much this morning since I woke up, but I will not hold anyone back.

"Ok, we will be here both times" Jasmine agreed.

"Well…" Chloe said. We all looked at her.

"Chloe and I kind of have plans…" Alek added. Brooke, Pearl and I laughed.

"So go, we will not be _ofensat _(offended)_"_ I told them. They were confused, and when I realized what I did I looked away.

"Apologies, she is getting some languages mixed up, tomorrow she will be fine" Brooke told them. The Mai still looked very confused.

"What does that mean?" Alek asked.

"Offended in Romanian" Pearl confirmed. Gosh, I did not even mean to…

"Oh, so you don't mind if we go on our date?" Chloe asked.

"Not at all" I said.

"Thanks" Chloe said smiling.

"Well I guess I will see you three tonight"

"_La revedere până mâine_ (bye till tomorrow)" I said. I think that was Romanian again… They all looked confused, yep it was.

"Romanian?" Alek asked. Brooke nodded.

"Can you speak French instead? We learned that in class" He wondered. I thought for a second, I can try to control this…

"_Adieu_ (goodbye) Alek" I said. Ah French, the wealthiest Mai alive…

"Thank you and goodbye" Alek said before exiting the cave. Chloe waved and left after.

"See ya all tonight" Jasmine said, she waved and left too. Brooke and Pearl turned to me when they were gone.

"You ok!" They exclaimed.

"Yea why would you ask?" I wondered; that was a stupid question.

"Well for one thing you are talking Romanian and French, you do know where we are right?" Brooke asked. I nodded.

"_Tá brón orainn… Ní féidir liom a rialú é. (_Sorry… I cannot control it.)" I mumbled.

"And Irish" Brooke added.

"And you stopped a huge storm and I _hurricane_! You stopped Brooke's hurricane!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Yea I know, but I am fine now. We have to go so we are no seen though" I said urging them on. They shook their heads and we dove under water. We carefully swam out to make sure no humans were around. When we were clear, we swam as fast as we could. Brooke was a head, than Pearl, and then me. That us how it usually is but I was further back than usual. My two best friends slowed down to my pace, but I kept swimming slower.

'_Told you you are not ok' Brooke said. Pearl nodded in agreement._

'_Luckily our cave is not too far away from here. Will you be ok till we get there or do you need air?' Pearl asked._

'_I will be perfectly fine' I told them. _They went a little behind me as I commanded the dolphins, seals and a few sharks to let us by so we can go in our cave. The animals let us through with no problem. I thanked them and the three of us swam in the cave. I laid down on one of the rocks that were mostly in water and rested. Brooke and Pearl took their usual spots on the rocks and also rested. I listened to the breathing of myself and my friends for a little bit, but I started singing instead. The song was filled with long, gentle, soft notes. Brooke and Pearl joined in and we sat there looking up at the top of the cave, singing.

**Good? Yes, no? Review? Maybe I should just quit this story if I only have four readers. Or we can all just review and tell our friends about it. You all know you can review even if you do not have an account?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi again…yea…review, tell others, and…thanks. Just going to respond to some reviewers on here…**

**Catlover10808 – Thank you soooooooo much for all the reviews, you have no idea how much it means to me. I am also super happy you think Aqua is cool :]**

**Yobd – No and Yes...let's start with this, thanks for the review! No I will not take the mermaids out of the story, but I will keep Chalek fluff! I wanted a different story, something people haven't done, the mermaids put it there and frankly they are fun to have. Now that Aqua is done being so afraid of the Mai, I will do more Chalek. There will be those times where it is all about the mermaid's and those times where it is all about Chalek or one of the other Mai.**

**KESSIALWAYS – Thank you very much, I really appreciate the review. I am also very very happy you read and like my story!**

** – Thank you for reading and liking my story! Also for the review!**

**TwilightFreak28 – You my friend are a dedicated reader. You have no idea how thankful I am for all the reviews! I love that you review all the chapters! Keep it going!**

**A few reviews for a chapter, you know, most would say 'ugh that's horrible, I'm not updating till I get 5-10 reviews' or something like that (you know who you are if you do that). No I won't do that and for future reference, when I say I am quitting, I'm really not I just want reviews… …My other story had a good amount of reviews for each chapter, but I like this story too much to quit it.**

**Now that the big Aqua scene is over, I will get into Chalek more. There will be big parts like that when it's all about one mermaid, than lots of Chalek fluff, than the next mermaid. I like having Jasmine a big-ish part in the story, it is good for her. Apologizes for all this bold stuff, but it needed to be done.**

**Brooke's POV…Next morning**

Last night we had troubles meeting Jasmine. There were lots of boats out looking for a kid who went missing while swimming. We could not go to the rocks that we met Alek and Chloe, or to the beach. We had to race back to our cave and hide. Aqua ordered the animals to try and keep the humans away.

As mermaids who admitted to killing some people, we three did not do it if that's what you are thinking. The kid was a boy, and most likely will never see his family again. I am almost positive the boy became a mer. Sometimes that happens; if a mermaid or merman finds a human they like and want to spend time with, than they will sing to the human and lure him down to the ocean bottom. Then with magic transform the human to a mer. The human usually forgets everything from their human life, so they think they were born mer. I am sure the boy became friends with a young mermaid, and the mermaid transformed him…it happens…

Well back to the subject. Jasmine probably came to the shore and saw all the boats. If she has the same IQ as Aqua, it might have taken a few minutes to figure out that we wouldn't be going. As a mermaid Aqua is smart enough to know rules about going near humans in mermaid form. Anyway, Jasmine would have been confused and not know what's going on, gone home, asked people until she found out, no one would answer so she would poke the people until she found out (even if the people get annoyed and yell at her, she would continue). Then again that does not seem like something a guard of the Unitor and daughter of the leader would do, I assume Jasmine is smarter. So, Jasmine probably realized it quickly and went home.

Back to the present time…Aqua was sleeping, Pearl was sleeping…I guess it will be awhile because Aqua did need rest. I sat on the half underwater rock for a few minutes…I got bored. I jumped into the water and swam out of the cave making sure it was safe to go get food. (You do not need to know what we eat!).

**Alek's POV**

I gave Chloe and awesome date last night. I took her to this fancy restaurant, I wore a suit, and she wore a beautiful dress. She looked amazing; in fact, she looked more than amazing, more than I could ever describe. Nobody could out do what happened on our first date, because we met freakin' mermaids! I love having the mermaids here because it makes Chloe jealous and she is so cute when she's jealous. Not that I am trying to make her jealous, I mean it's not my fault I am irresistible.

I walked Chloe home at the end of our date last night, then another Mai had Unitor duty so I went home. Jasmine told me what happened; she was a little worried about the mermaids. I was sort of too, and I texted Chloe about it. We all reassured each other that they can take care of themselves, but we have never been in this situation to we were still a tiny bit worried.

I woke up this morning with a note on the pillow next to me. While I rubbed my eyes I noticed that it was Chloe's hand writing. Don't call me a stalker (even if I kind of am when on Unitor duty) I only know what her hand writing is because we pass notes in class. The note:

_Smile Every Minute of the Day _

_You never know who is falling in love with it_

_-Chloe 3_

_P.S. Makin' breakfast, just smell the air!_

I smiled at the note, very cute. There are not enough words in the world to describe how much I love Chloe. I did what she said, and smelled the air, wow…it smelled like pancakes and bacon. I set the note on the table beside my bed, and looked at it one more time before springing out of my room and sprinting to the kitchen. Chloe and Jasmine were in the kitchen making breakfast, talking and laughing. Chloe was practicing her pancake flipping skills and laughing with Jasmine at her failed attempts. When she flipped it to high I snuck up behind her and snatched it out of the air. Jasmine knew I was sneaking up on my girlfriend, but Chloe had no idea. When I grabbed the flying pancake out of the air Chloe jumped, squealed and accidently threw the spatula (also) flying through the air and hit the cabinet behind us. Jasmine could not stop laughing at us…more Chloe. I stuffed the pancake in my mouth because it wasn't too big. Chloe started laughing to but turned around and hugged me.

"Morning, love" I said after swallowing the pancake. Jasmine was wiping tears out of her eyes from laughing too much.

"Morning" Chloe said cheerfully smiling. I have not stopped smiling after the note.

"Very good pancakes" I told her. I leaned down to kiss her and she stood on her tip toes to try and reach me half way. After a few second we pulled apart, I licked my lips.

"You taste like bacon" I said smirking. Chloe blushed and looked down.

"Nobody can resist bacon" She said turning back to the counter. We looked at Jasmine, who had a very grossed out face on.

"That's just gross Alek!" Jasmine exclaimed. She shook her head gently and got up to grab some food. I was confused for a second until I realized that she was grossed out because we kissed and I tasted the bacon. I laughed and Chloe blushed more. We all grabbed some bacon and pancakes and sat down around the island (counter).

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"Well we need to go meet the mermaids in a few, they will be waiting. Um…then I guess just hang out and we all get to know each other better." Jasmine answered.

"That's good. Are we going to show them stuff that people with legs do? Like the movie theatre or park?" I wondered.

"I don't think Pearl would make it through a movie with a bunch of humans around, which rules out a lot of things" Jasmine reminded us.

"True" I agreed.

"Or, we could help Pearl become less afraid of humans" Chloe suggested, and smiled.

"Ooooo, seeing the Unitor in action" Jasmine said smirking.

"Uniting!" I yelled throwing my arms up in the air. The two girls laughed and Chloe nodded.

**NOTICE – READ TOP BOLD! SOME IMPORTANT INFO! ALSO FUTURE NOTICE THINGS THAT ARE NOT WHAT I WOULD CALL SPOILERS! READ TOP BOLD…THAN REVIEW! Thank you! (Internet not working, or it would have been up soon, my apologizes).**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am in such a good mood! I wanna type a lot for this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Jasmine's POV**

We took a nice roof run to the dock where we would find the mermaids. At the second to last house we jumped down and walked the rest of the way. Alek and Chloe were holding hands as we walked. Today was very good so far, the three of us were laughing all morning.

As we rounded the corner to the dock area where Alek and Chloe first met the three mermaids, we were surprised. The three of us thought that there were going to be three mermaids in human form, all wearing the same outfits; standing there waiting for us…but there wasn't. I stopped; then Alek and Chloe noticed why. We looked around and saw no one in dark clothing or with the easiest thing to spot, super long blonde hair.

"Where are they?" Chloe wondered.

"I don't know, you think they could have forgotten?" Alek asked.

"No, Aqua wouldn't have" I defended.

"Maybe if they had some sort of communication device we could contact them" Alek said a little bit frustrated.

"Or, the boats just came in this morning and they didn't have time to transform" Chloe suggested.

"No, the boats would have been by the dock still" I said suspiciously. I looked around for any familiar hair or clothing, but saw nothing.

"What should we do then?" Alek asked.

"Follow me" I said. I started to walk a little fast to gain ground. I will go on the path we took to the pent house, than the roofs although Brooke and Pearl most likely couldn't have gone there.

**Brooke's POV**

When I came back from getting food, Aqua and Pearl were awake. We ate and headed towards land.

'_How are you feeling?' I asked Aqua_

'_A lot better, even my crystal is as clear as ever!' Aqua exclaimed, taking a big leap out of the water and diving back in._

'_Good, we cannot have you speaking different languages all day' Pearl said smiling._

'_Kabul (agreed in Turkish)' Aqua said smirking and swimming faster, _Pearl and I laughed and darted after her. When we got to land we hurried up and dried off before humans started arriving. We stood their shoulder to shoulder for an hour after all the humans arrived.

"Carp! (As in the fish, pun intended) Where are they?" I wondered.

"Why do we not just go to their cave ourselves?" Aqua suggested.

"Pent house" Pearl corrected.

"What?" Aqua asked confused.

"Pent house, they live in a pent house not a cave" Pearl informed her.

"Is that not what I said?" Aqua wondered.

"No no, you said cave" Pearl told Aqua.

"My bad" Aqua mumbled.

"You two done?" I asked, they nodded.

"Ok then, come on, and let us go!" I exclaimed. I started running and Aqua immediately ran after me. Pearl took the moment in for a second before realizing that she was going to run past a bunch of humans. After the few seconds she ran as fast as she could to catch up. We swerved through the crowded side walk, not stopping. Aqua was in front, Pearl was after her and I was last. Sometimes I am very clumsy on land because I am full mermaid, so I almost landed face first on the ground a few times. We kept running until Aqua stopped. Pearl and I almost ran into her because she stopped so quickly.

"Um…well this is not the right way…" Aqua spoke up looking around. We were in a big fielded area, there were long seats connected to tables, small humans ran around on a red stick area and swung on small skinny seats connected to chains that were connected to round pipes. I bit my lip, trying to think of what this place was called. There were maids (woman) sitting on the long seats watching the small humans run around. I was not positive what they called the small humans, or if they had another word for the maids. I could not think of it at the moment, for I have not been on American land in a long time.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Um...I do not know…" Aqua said worriedly. Pearl was shaking violently at the sight of all the humans running around. There was a group of young men playing with an odd shaped ball. They tossed it to each other, laughed and ran around. They were very strong looking men, but they kept giving us glances and smiling. It just made Pearl shake more and almost hide in fear behind Aqua and I.

"Anyone remember what this place is called?" Aqua asked.

"Not a clue" I responded. We stood their looking around at everything. The three of us watched the young men once again, and we shivered in fright as they dumped water over each other.

"We have to get out of here before those…those grunts (fish that makes grunting sounds) come over" Aqua said in disgust. Pearl nodded in agreement and I shrugged. Then the unthinkable happened…the young men walked towards us.

'_Do not use English; they might go away if we pretend not to be from around here' _Aqua warned Pearl and I. We nodded and smiled at the young men that looked to be about Jasmine's age.

'_Watch the water, do not let them touch you' _I added to the warning.

"Hello girls" One of them said. Aqua started the act by looking confused. She tapped me on the shoulder and said spoke out loud.

**(All other language typing is in Romanian)**

"Ce a spus? (_What did he say?)"_ Aqua asked. The young men looked impressed but confused. Pearl had contained her shaking, but inside she was screaming her head off. I let out a small giggle, trying to act like a normal human girl all mushy over these disgusting human grunts. The young men looked at each other, there were five of them.

"Buna ziua, eu sunt Brooke. Care este numele tau? (_Hello, I am Brooke. What is your name?_)" I asked. It was a good thing my name was sort of normal, some humans are named Brooke, just not in the water sense. The young men looked at each other and only seemed to get my name.

"Hello Brooke, I am Dylan, and this is Ron, Matthew, Alex, and Harry" Dylan said. He looked like the leader of the group. He spoke very slowly and used a lot of hand movements. Dylan spoke kind of loud like we were hard of hearing. I pretended to look confused at their talking, so did Aqua and Pearl.

"Noi nu vorbesc engleza, suntem din România (_We do not speak English, we are from Romania_)" Aqua told them. The whispered a lot of different words to each other trying to figure out what we said.

"Romania, good! Harry is from there too!" Ron exclaimed. Our eyes widened, and our mouths dropped open.

'_Carp, he knows what we said!' Aqua screamed into our heads._

'_What do we do now? It is too late to change our story!' Pearl yelled in panic._

'_Calm down Pearl, I will take care of this' Aqua said._

'_Watch it, but get rid of them' I told her._ We all three nodded as the young men spoke up again.

"Yea, Harry can speak it too" Matthew exclaimed. Harry pushed himself to the front of the group.

"Buna ziua fetelor, eu sunt Harry, ştiu cum să vorbească prea română. Ce faci aici? Deci, departe de casă. Poate că vă putem arăta în jurul valorii de (_Hello girls, I'm Harry, I know how to speak Romanian too. What are you doing here? So far from home. Maybe we can show you around_)" He suggested. We laughed in his face, and the boys frowned.

"Aceasta este treaba ta, noi, de asemenea, cu siguranta, nu nevoie de ajutorul dumneavoastră merge în jurul valorii de oraş. Noi nu vrem nici în cazul în care aproape de noi, pentru că i-ar putea te rupe în bucăţi dacă am vrut să. (_That is none of your business; we also definitely do not need your help going around town. We do not want you anywhere near us, because I could tear you to shreds if I wanted to.)" Aqua _threatened. Harry looked a little taken back, but smirked and turned to the others to tell them what Aqua had said. The guys all laughed.

"Feisty, îmi place. Apoi, poate că aveţi posibilitatea să ne arate unele loc. (_Feisty, i like it. Then maybe you can show us some place_.)" Harry suggested. Are all English humans as inappropriate as I heard Alek can be? Aqua smirked, and Pearl and I followed along. She put her hand out for the humans to stay in place as we backed up an inch or two. The young men smirked, thinking we were going to do something they would like. Before they could move, Aqua kicked Harry across the face. He fell to the ground holding his jaw. The grunts stared in astonishment.

"Ever vorbi aşa că la unul dintre noi din nou, şi tu - sunt morţi. (_Ever talk like that to one of us again, and you - are dead_)" Aqua told them. The young men moved forward towards us as one helped Harry up. We backed up, but Pearl backed into someones chest.

'_Human, I am touching a human' Pearl whispered. _Her eyes were wide with fear, and we did not dare look back.

'_React, I have Dylan, and Ron. Brooke, you get Matthew and Alex. Pearl, you get the guy behind you. GO!' Aqua screamed in our heads. _We all reacted immediately. Aqua started kicking and dodging the two young men, as I did the same. Pearl turned around and kicked the man in the back of his knee, making him fall to the ground. She held him there with her footuntil she realized something.

"Alek?" She said confused. When Aqua and I had all the men on the ground in a matter of seconds, we looked over. Our glare inched up wards and met Jasmine's and Chloe's. Our mouth fell open, and we looked back at Alek on the ground, he groaned.

"Oops…" Aqua mumbled. Pearl jumped off of him and the two other Mai ran over to help.

"You ok Alek?" I asked nervously.

"Yea wasn't ready for that though" He said with Chloe helping him up.

"Sorry…" Pearl told him looking down.

"What happened here?" Jasmine asked. The young men were getting up off the ground, all in pain.

"You know these girls Alek?" Ron asked.

"Um…" He thought.

"Yea and did they just speak English?" Matthew asked Dylan. Our eyes widened, and we froze.

"They know little English from hanging out with us. We were just helping them get to a hotel when we were separated" Chloe said. We nodded our thanks to the Chloe and and nodded in agreement to what she said.

"Yea, well we have to go, they need to check in soon" Jasmine said. Chloe helped Alek walk with his really sore knee. We followed very closely behind.

**Alek's POV**

We ran around town looking for the three mermaids. When we saw them in the park we slowed down to a walk. I walked over to the girls and was about five feet away about to say something when Pearl backed into me. Five of the guys from my basketball team were going to say something, but the three mermaids started beating them up. Pearl kicked me in the back of my knee and got me on the ground before I could react. In a matter of seconds the three mermaids had six guys on the floor.

We walked quickly away before the guys could talk more. My leg hurt a lot, but lucky for me Chloe was helping. I smirked at the fact my arm was around her, and she noticed so she hit my chest lightly and smiled.

"Now explain as we walk to the apartment" Jasmine ordered.

"Well it took you three a long time to get to the docks, and we were bored. So we thought we would be able to find the apartment ourselves. Then we ended up at the place, with the young humans and maids, and seats chained to bars, and thick red sticks…the um…uh…" Brooke started.

"The park?" I corrected confusedly. How did they not know what it is called?

"Yes! The park, that's what it is called!" Brooke exclaimed. The three mermaids looked so happy and relieved at finding out what it was called.

"Continue explaining please" Chloe asked.

"Sorry, so the five young men were playing with a weirdly shaped ball, throwing it to each other and then dumped _water_ over each other's heads…then walked over…we only talked in Romanian hoping they would leave us alone. But apparently that in not how Americans think. Then your friend Harry over there said something that he should never say to one of us, and Aqua kicked him in the face. The men came closer and we did not want to become mermaids in front of them, so we only used our feet to defend ourselves. But Pearl said she backed into a human and was freaking out so we made up a plan to get them away" Brooke told us. Wait…I did not hear them talk about a plan at all… I looked over at Jasmine and Chloe; they were as confused as I was.

"I didn't hear you girls make a plan, you didn't say anything" I said suspiciously. The mermaids eyes widened and their hands hit their mouths. They looked at each other for a second and stared at the ground. The building was in sight, but they looked the other way towards the ocean. The mermaids had an idea, and I was going to make sure they can't go through with it. They slowed down and quickly turned to try and run towards the ocean, but I stepped in their way. They ran into each other and into my chest and fell back on to the ground. The three girls frowned and got up to follow Jasmine and Chloe into the building. No one talked up the elevator or until we got to the apartment. Jasmine made the three mermaids sit next to each other on the couch and we stood in front of them.

"What the freak is going on!" I yelled.

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked. Brooke slapped her arm, hard, and they gave each other looks. Brooke looked as if she lost something.

"There you go again!" I exclaimed. They keep doing…something…and I have no clue what!

"Are you insane!" I yelled. Chloe laid a hand on my arm gently and I looked at her.

"Calm down" She murmured. I walked to the kitchen and sat down.

"Tell us what is going on" Jasmine demanded calmly.

"There is nothing to tell" Aqua said standing up. Aqua and Jasmine were glaring at each other in the eyes, standing about two inches away.

"You know there is more" Jasmine said fiercely but calmly at the same time.

"Prove it" Aqua tested. The sisters looked angry at the secrets the half mer was keeping. Jasmine's long sharp claws slid out at her side, as Aqua's short but sharper claws came out also. I panicked and was by their sides in a second. Chloe was scared and took a step back, which she should. Brooke and Pearl got up and stood on either side of Aqua. They pushed her shoulders back making her fall back onto the couch so she was sitting once again.

"No more speaking for you" Brooke sighed. The three mermaids were sitting on the couch as it started. Aqua and Jasmine were calm but Aqua would not speak, she was kind of pouting. A little childish…

"I thought you said you told us everything?" Chloe asked. I nodded in agreement with her, my girlfriend…

"Yes, we did say that" Pearl answered. Brooke and her looked guilty, but Aqua looked mad.

"Then what is going on?" I asked.

"We just did not want to tell you this one thing" Brooke said. None of the mermaids made eye contact; they looked away or at the floor mostly.

"Why not? What is so bad that you didn't want to tell us?" Jasmine asked as if she was never mad, although she wouldn't look at Aqua.

"Because it could change things" Aqua stated plainly looking at her claws. Sometimes Aqua seems a little morbid to me…

"How?" Chloe wondered.

"Just tell us the stinking power already!" I exclaimed becoming very impatient.

"We can communicate to each other through our minds" Brooke spit out. Jasmine, Chloe and my face fell in surprise. We weren't surprised they could do that, we were surprised that's what they were freaking out about. Aqua shook her head and walked over to the kitchen to sit down. I think she regrets telling us Mai about her and the mermaids sometimes.

"How does that change things?" I asked rudely.

"It is kind of hard to explain" Pearl said.

"How!" I said in frustration.

"Ok, just tell us" Jasmine said tiredly.

"You remember how I can read minds, and how Aqua and I have visions right?" Brooke asked. We all nodded.

"Well, see when we get to know someone better; we can start having visions about them. The more I am around someone, the more I read their mind and the bigger the visions get. We discuss things in our head for a reason. You three have super hearing; we talk to each other like that so you cannot hear us. The bigger the visions get, the further in future they go. But is you never hear what we talk about in our heads, it has a rare chance of telling us the most important part of every ones future. Before we left Australia, our clan leader told us to watch what we do, because if we see too far in the future, we will be hunted as well as you. The Order is after you, but they will kill or torture anyone who knows what will happen during the Final Battle" Brooke explained. All of our mouths hung open. We were speechless…

"Oh…ok" Chloe mumbled.

"That's all?" I asked checking to make sure there was no more.

"Do you want more?" Aqua said walking back over.

"Is there more?" I wondered.

"NO" Aqua stated harshly. I nodded, calming down myself. It was silent for a minute or two before Jasmine broke the awkwardness.

"How 'bout we go have some fun?" She suggested cheerfully. Aqua nodded shyly, I slung my arm around Chloe; both of us smiling, and Brooke and Pearl smiled getting off the couch. We all walked out of the pent house and into the elevator. When we got outside we turned towards the huge city and started the laughing.

**Long chapter! Yey! Had some troubles, but everything is good! You know what would make this chapter even better? Reviewers! Reviewers that review!**

**Announcement! Anyone Brooke, Aqua, and/or Pearl fans? How about life stories for each of them? To learn more, or are interested in learning more pm me, or ask me to explain it here on this story. If you know any friends on or off fan fiction that likes mermaids, tell them.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews, hope to get more! Enjoy!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! Anyone Brooke, Aqua, and/or Pearl fans? How about life stories for each of them? To learn more, or are interested in learning more pm me, or ask me to explain it here on this story. If you know any friends on or off fan fiction that likes mermaids, tell them. Take the poll on my profile to pick whose life story you want to first!**

**Chloe's POV (Everyone is walking through the city)**

The six of us were having so much fun. We laughed so much the people on the sidewalks stared at us as we walked past. Pearl was learning to become less afraid; except she could just be having so much fun she ignores them. The mermaids were getting some odd looks. People have never seen as long as hair that Aqua has, people keep their hair 'normal' length in this city; normal enough to surf or something. Their clothes were unusual to see around here. Obviously the Mai wear clothes like that when running through the night, but I did say _see_. We stopped at the coffee shop next to my work and sat down.

"I have to go get some coffee" I excused myself. When I was getting up they started cracking jokes.

"You and your coffee" Jasmine laughed. The three mermaids smiled. Alek laughed with Jasmine, so I hit him in joking way.

"Ouch" Alek said holding his arm. He smirked as he teased me.

"You want me to make it hurt?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips. He laughed.

"I don't think you can" Alek challenged with his famous smirk on. He stood up and stood right in front of of me, looking down to see me. I mean right in front of me…curse my smallness, he is like a foot taller! The mermaids made 'ooo'-ing sounds at the challenge. Jasmine laughed.

"Just go get your coffee before you start making out" Jasmine told me. I crossed my arms at her and walked away. Alek followed closely behind. I stopped at the counter and ordered my coffee. Alek leaned against the counter to look at me.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Yea, it's good with everything evened out between the mermaids and the Mai" I told him smiling.

"Aw, the little Unitor is growing up" Alek joked and hugged me. I laughed and pushed away. He pouted, and I kissed him quickly on the cheek before paying for my coffee and walking back to the table. He caught up to me and sat down next to me. Jasmine and Aqua looked like they were holding in laughter.

"What?" I asked. They put their hands over their mouths so they wouldn't laugh. Brooke and Pearl shrugged.

"Why are they-" Alek started, I cut him off.

"They were listening into our conversation, they heard what you said!" I exclaimed. They let their laughs fly out of their mouth and Alek joined them. Brooke, and Pearl stared at me absent-mindedly, I just crossed my arms and scooted my chair a little away from Alek. Everyone in the shop stared at us, and a few people reading shushed us. I slapped Alek harder, Brooke hit Aqua, and Pearl hit Jasmine. They whipped the tears out of their eyes and calmed down.

"That was good" Jasmine exhaled; I shook my head at her.

"We do not even know what you said!" Brooke exclaimed pointing her finger back and forth to Pearl and herself.

"You don't need to know" I said looking at Alek. Brooke looked at Aqua and they stared at each other for a little bit, then Brooke smirked.

"You did not just do that!" I yelled at Aqua, she shrugged trying to hold in a smile. We sat there for a second before all of our attention turned to a loud group of guys entering the shop.

"Serios!" Aqua said in Romanian. The three mermaids turned away from the door, trying to hide their faces. Sadly we caught the boy's attention…

"Alek, do something please?" I asked. The guys came over to our table; did I mention they were the boys that the three mermaids across the table beat up? They were sort of Alek's friends. Also were still bruised from contact with the mermaids' shoes.

"Hello again girls, hello Alek" Dylan greeted. The girls sat up and rolled their eyes at the boys.

"Hanging out with five hot girls, nice!" Matthew said to Alek. The guys spread out round the table. Ron was behind Jasmine, Matthew behind Aqua, Dylan behind Brooke, Alex behind Pearl, but Alek stood up before Harry could come near me. Harry staid at the end of the table instead of behind me. Matthew started pulling lightly on Aqua hair, and she got angry. The other boys that were behind mermaids did the same; they did have to most interesting hair. The three girls slapped their hands away and stood up facing them. They moved around the chair and pushed it in. The boys got cocky and put both hands on the table, either side of the mermaids' hips. The three boys were close to the mermaids in human form. The girls smiled at the guys, and the guys leaned in…hoping to get something. They sure got something though, the girls lift up their knees at the same time…hitting the worst spot for a man to get hit. The girls stepped to the side and let the boys fall to the table in pain.

"Do Americans ever learn?" Pearl asked. Brooke and Aqua laughed. The three walked over to Ron and glared at him. He gave a slight smile and walked away from Jasmine.

"We are going to go play some basketball now…Alek you want to come?" Harry said backing up from our table. I shooed Alek away, letting him go with the guys.

"Sure" Alek replied; kissed my cheek and left with his friends. I listened to them as they teased Alek about kissing me, until they were out of Mai hearing range.

"Thought he would never leave" Jasmine laughed. Everyone laughed a little.

"Girl time!" I squealed

"Where are we going to go?" Pearl asked.

"The mall!" Jasmine and I said simultaneously, and then laughed. The mermaids didn't have any expression.

"The mall?" Aqua said confusedly.

"Yea, big building, lots of shops…" I explained briefly.

"Oh! I have heard of those before!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Come on then! _We_ are going shopping!" I said excitingly. We all got up and I through my empty coffee cup in the garbage. Jasmine and I pulled the three girls along in excitement. Aqua and Brooke didn't look very excited, but Pearl was sort of. We walked to the mall like that the whole way. We stopped in front of the big building and stared at it.

"You would do this!" Aqua asked loudly. We stared at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean ruin however many trees and however much nature there was here to build I giant building!" Aqua exclaimed. Jasmine sighed.

"Didn't know my sister was a tree hugger" Jasmine smiled and started walking towards the mall more. Everyone laughed and continued walking but Aqua.

"Am not!" Aqua yelled running to catch up to us.

**Till next time! Review please! Anonymous reviews gladly excepted!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy, review, and please tell people about my story.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! Anyone Brooke, Aqua, and/or Pearl fans? How about life stories for each of them? To learn more, or are interested in learning more pm me, or ask me to explain it here on this story. If you know any friends on or off fan fiction that likes mermaids, tell them. Take the poll on my profile to pick whose life story you want to first!**

**Brooke's POV**

This place was huge! There was a LOT of shops! I have never seen so many humans in one place. They humans here dressed weird though. The maids wore skimpy, skin showing clothes and the men let their pants almost fall off. Nobody wants to see those maids' bodies and the men look like slops. There was also a food place that had a verity of different food kinds. Land people probably have words for it, but if they do, I do not remember them… I loved the whole place!

We did not want Chloe and Jasmine buy us anything but food though. It is not like we have money. They kept asking how long we would be here, but we kept saying for a while. Than their like, than you need clothes! So after a long conversation of that while eating pizza (which I thought only Italy has) Pearl, Aqua and I gave in.

We went to almost all the shops, looking for our style. Chloe and Jasmine insisted on brightening that style up, we defiantly would not let them. Aqua, Pearl and I all got about the same clothes. Jasmine and Chloe told us that nobody wears clothes like what we chose, but that is exactly what we were going for. I do not understand why people want to wear all the same clothes, anyone have a mind of their own?

The two other mermaids and I got many different color skinny jeans. They were almost all darker colored, but we were experts at putting together amazing outfits. There was dark purple, dark blue (but not navy), black, gray, navy, Aqua and I got a pair of aqua colored, Pearl and I got a pair of hot pink; Aqua is not a pink kind of girl, dark red, and dark green. We got solid colored t-shirts and some graphic t's. The graphic t's had light houses, boats, fish, or something else to do with animals or the ocean – all of them.

Aqua, Pearl and I also refused to wear any other shoes but out combat boots. Then came along the black high top converse... We loved them! We each got a pair of them, and moved along. No other jacket but out black jackets and our black leather jacket. We got to skip that part. Then we moved along to bags. The bag we picked was shoulder bags. Mine was seaweed green and had a small sea shell design on the front. Aqua's was ocean blue with one dolphin on the front. Pearl's was a light pink and gray tie-die with one big tree the front.

"Ugh! How do maids do this all day? I am exhausted!" Aqua exclaimed, slumping down on a chair in the big food place. Everyone laughed, but the Mai stopped and looked for a second.

"What?" I asked.

"Maids?" Chloe asked looking confused as ever.

"Yes, why? What do you call yourself? The gender we are" I asked. The two Mai raised their eye brows.

"Ladies, woman, girls" Jasmine listed.

"Oh! Thank you! That will come in handy" Pearl said.

"Yea, it will, don't be calling girls maids in public." Jasmine informed us.

"Why not?" I argued.

"Because in this world, a maid is either a rich person in medieval times or a person who works for rich people" Chloe told us like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"How did a maid go from being a rich person to working for a rich person?" Aqua retorted. Chloe and Jasmine looked at each other and were very confused; no empathy needed for that.

"Good point!" Chloe exclaimed. Aqua nodded and smirked.

"I do not understand this world" I said, and everyone laughed. When we calmed down we started a new conversation.

"So the Mai here are pretty rich?" Pearl asked. Jasmine laughed.

"Mai all over the world are rich!" Jasmine said. Aqua laughed, we stared at her.

"You know, half your profits should be mine" Aqua said cockily, and we all burst into laughter.

"Don't start being all cocky, we already have that with Alek" Chloe said, causing more laughter.

"Yea, but seriously; I feel bad for letting you pay for all this" Pearl said motioning with her hands to the bags.

"It's no problem at all!" Jasmine said smiling.

"Where will we put it all?" I asked. I mean we will probably be at the pent house a lot while we are here.

"The guest bedroom at the pent house is big enough. If you want we can put and extra bed or something in there if all of you want to sleep in that room, the bed is like a king so two people can fit" Jasmine offered. We all nodded.

"Hey, I have an idea" Pearl said while smirking.

"Shoot" Chloe said.

"Maybe Aqua could share a room with Jasmine, if these sisters have to share a room than those do too" Pearl laughed at the idea a little, and smirked a lot. Aqua shot upright in her seat with wide eyes.

"Yea…nooo" Aqua interrupted. Everyone laughed.

'_You know Aqua is going to kill you right?' _I said privately to Pearl.

'_Nah, she will just be a little angry, but we all know her, Aqua never holds a grudge on us'_ Pearl replied happily.

'_True, but if I was you, I would watch your back'_ I told her.

"What? You don't want to share a room with me?" Jasmine laughed.

"Well…it is not that…" Aqua said, struggling with her words.

"Come on! Sister bonding!" Chloe exclaimed. Aqua sank back into her chair.

"Let's go home, Alek is probably waiting. We can decide things there" Jasmine said getting up. We all grabbed the bags of newly bought items and walked to the exit of the mall. It took a while with all our bags to get home, but we made it in one piece. I do not think Aqua enjoy shopping as much as everyone else though. Jasmine set her bags down to open the door and we all walked in.

"Alek, we're home!" Chloe yelled into the apartment. Alek came running out of his room and was by Chloe in an instant.

"Hello girls" He greeted, and kissed Chloe on the cheek. Chloe blushed but we all shivered in the awkwardness.

"See, he said _girls"_ Jasmine teased us about what we said earlier. Pearl, Aqua and I crossed our arms.

"What?" Alek asked.

"Nothing!" I butted in. I picked up the bags again and Jasmine led the three of us to the guest room; leaving Chloe with Alek. We walked into the room setting our bags on the bed and looking around.

"Aqua, if you want to share a room with me, which would be fine. I wouldn't mind" Jasmine said sincerely, smiling. Aqua just smiled and nodded, have I mentioned she is shy?

"You girls can stay in here for as long as you want, you are always welcomed. The bathroom is across the hall, we have extra things you can use if needed. Alek has his own bathroom, so does my mom and me. That one barely ever gets used. Alek and I will be taking turns on Unitor duty so sometimes I won't be here" Jasmine informed us.

"Got it" I responded. Pearl and I put our clothes into the closet first incase Aqua did go to Jasmine's room. We all had almost exactly the same clothes, just different sizes. While Jasmine stood by the door talking quietly to Aqua, Valentina came to us.

"Hello again, how is everyone?" The woman asked. I saw Aqua tense up, and glared at her for a second.

"Good, thanks" Pearl said with a big smile.

"Great, do you know how long you will be staying?" Valentina wondered. I shrugged.

"We will stay for a while; it is not like we have anywhere to be and we need a big rest from all that traveling. If that is ok with you?" I told the Mai leader.

"Certainly, you will always be welcomed" She said looking at Aqua, who kept her gaze at the floor.

"So girls, Alek, Jasmine and Chloe have to go to school in a few days. Would you like me to enroll you in the school? It might be a good idea, and you could get in trouble if you are not over eighteen and seen out of school." Valentina told us.

'_What do you think?' I asked my two mermaid friends._

'_Sounds good to me' Pearl agreed_

'_I guess we can find out what these humans and land people do every day' Aqua agreed smiling._

'_Let us do it!' I exclaimed_. I have never been in school before, maybe it will be fun.

"Sure, why not?" Pearl said happily. Valentina nodded.

"Ok, I will call the school to enroll the three of you" She said and walked to her office.

"Looks like the mermaids are going to school!" jasmine said smirking. Chloe and Alek walked over, Alek had his arm around Chloe.

"Hey everyone, I am taking Chloe on a date. We will be back later, ok?" Alek told us.

"Have fun!" Pearl exclaimed cheerfully.

"Not too much though" I added, smiling.

"Yea, because you are on Unitor duty tonight" Jasmine mumbled, and Alek smirked.

"See you tomorrow!" Chloe said with a huge smile on her face. With that, they left on their date. And now there was one and a half Mai, one and two halves mermaid, and one half human left…wonder what we are going to do tonight…

**The end! For the chapter! Hoped you loved it! Review and take my poll on my profile! Info about it above!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy, review, and please tell people about my story.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! Anyone Brooke, Aqua, and/or Pearl fans? How about life stories for each of them? To learn more, or are interested in learning more pm me, or ask me to explain it here on this story. If you know any friends on or off fan fiction that likes mermaids, tell them. Take the poll on my profile to pick whose life story you want to first!**

**Alek's POV**

Chloe and I held hands as we walked down the sidewalk to a small restaurant. It was nice outside, peaceful. I looked over at her, she was so beautiful. She looked at the ground while we walked, and I squeezed her hand to look up. I stopped on the side walk and she looked at me. For a minute I pulled her in for a kiss. When we pulled apart we smiled and continued to walk.

"So, where are we going?" Chloe asked.

"There is a small restaurant down there" I told her, smiling. She smiled back and we continued to walk.

"Are you ok with the mermaids staying at the pent house?" She wondered.

"Why? Are you jealous?" I teased while smirking.

"No! I was just wondering…" Chloe defended.

"Are you sure? Because green is a very good color on you" I said. She laughed a little with me and shook her head.

"I am not jealous" She told me.

"Whatever you say, love" I replied. We walked into the restaurant right after I said that. I had a reservation, so we went to sit down immediately. We ordered our drinks and food in between small talk.

"You excited about going to back to school?" I asked Chloe. She shrugged.

"I guess…" She mumbled.

"You don't seem to sure" I stated. She stared at her glass of soda, and played with her straw.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Well…" She started. I frowned; I hate it when she is upset about something.

"Chloe"

"It's just, what will people think about us? The most popular guy and one of the least popular girls; rumors will be all over the place, about me…not you. I mean no one would ever spread a rumor about you, they would about me and I hate that but if you want to I will because I would do anything for you and then we don't have to be so secretive and stuff and then there are the mermaids who nobody knows and we would have to look after them too and it's not like we can just let Pearl be scared of all these people because everyone would think she is mentally unstable which she is not and…" Chloe rambled, but I cut her off by grabbing her hand which was nervously tapping on the table. Longest run on sentence I have ever heard…loved it anyway.

"Chloe, I will make sure nobody spreads rumors about you. We will do this together" I promised my girlfriend. She smiled and nodded.

"And we will talk to the mermaids about school, and to Pearl about the humans, ok?" I added.

"Ok!" Chloe said cheerfully. Our food came soon after that, so we ate while talking more small talk.

**Brooke's POV**

"What do you three want to do?" Jasmine asked us. We shrugged.

"I guess we should finished unpacking first, than we can watch some…what's it called…with the people moving on a screen…TV! Yes, then we can watch TV or something" Pearl suggested. Jasmine nodded, probably trying not to laugh at us. We heard a _beep_ from Jasmine's phone, and she pulled it out of her pocket. Mind reading comes in handy at the moment.

_Jasmine__ – 'From Alek – Need to get Pearl more comfortable with humans before school, can't have her being so scared'_

I sent this thought to Pearl and Aqua and they stared at me for a second. Pearl looked kind of upset, and Aqua looked disappointed.

'_She kind of has a point Pearl, I am sorry, but if you are very angry or scared at all the humans at school; we could risk our secret somehow.' I told my mermaid friends._

'_I know I know! I will figure something out…' Pearl told us. We nodded, and Aqua kept quiet._ We looked over to the Mai; she was looking at us three.

"What?" I asked.

"Um…were you saying things in your head…?" Jasmine asked in disbelief. We nodded.

"What was it about?" She wondered.

"…Um…your mind…" Pearl mumbled. Jasmine's mouth dropped open.

"You…read my mind?" Jasmine said in surprise.

"Well I did not, Brooke did…" Aqua said pointing at me.

'_You seriously had to say that?' _I asked Aqua. She shrugged.

"So you know what the text said?" Jasmine asked. We all nodded and Pearl stared at the ground.

"Oh, sorry Pearl" Jasmine apologized.

"It is fine, I know I have to. Will you help me though?" Pearl said. Jasmine smiled and nodded. Jasmine left the room after all that. Aqua stayed where she was by the door. Pearl and I finished unpacking the clothes and hung them all up in the closet and put the…inner clothing items in the drawers. I set my shoulder bag on the desk by the window. I sighed and Pearl and Aqua came over. We stood by the window looking at the streets below.

"Do you think we made the wrong decision?" I asked.

"Truthfully, I am not sure" Aqua told me.

"Going to school, talking to these people, human and Mai, and being on land for that matter; it is just not what mermaids do. We should be out swimming through the ocean and playing with dolphins." I reminded them.

"We can still do that! Every day after school, we can go swim for a bit and some night's sleep in our cave. It is just for a while so Aqua can get to know her sister. Then we can go back and explore again" Pearl said, making a point. I nodded, and Aqua remained emotionless.

"If our parents find out, you think they will be mad?" I wondered. Aqua turned to us, she did not look happy.

"I know my mom will not care" She said harshly before quickly walking out of the room. I forgot that she hates us bringing up parents; it reminds her of all the bad things in her life.

"She knows what she is talking about. Our mom might be though. If we tell her it was for Aqua, and to meet the Unitor; it will probably be fine" Perl assured me. I nodded and continued looking out the window.

"So I guess we have school tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

"School starts the day after tomorrow Brooke" Pearl said laughing at me.

"Oh" I mumbled and shrugged.

"You think we should go get Aqua before she says or does something stupid?" Pearl asked.

"No, she will be fine. She will come back when she calms down. Aqua is probably right out there on the balcony, nothing will happen" I said jumping onto the bed and laying back.

**Aqua's POV**

I walked out of that room angry, intending to return happy again. I went to the living room, and was surprised to see Jasmine not there. I was guessing that she was in her room. I needed get out; get fresh air without holding a bunch of man-made bags. It was around eight already, and I was hoping Chloe would be at her house. I quietly slipped out of the apartment, grabbing a key from the counter on the way out. When I got out of the building I ran all the way to Chloe's house. I had snooped through Alek's phone earlier to I knew where Chloe lived. Do not call me a stalker either; I was just trying to figure out how to work the stupid technology.

I climbed up a tree next to this window at Chloe's house. The room looked more like her parents or something. I kept climbing till I got onto the roof. I walked around the roof, listening for something telling me there was some life in this house…nothing…wait…footsteps but too heavy for a Mai's or someone from the Order. Is there a human in Chloe's house?

**Chloe's POV**

After the dinner date Alek walked me home. I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked and I knew he was smiling. We held hands all the way to my house. We walked onto the front porch and stopped in front of the door. I turned to him

"Thank you" I said sincerely.

"Anytime Chloe King" Alek responded smiling, not his famous smirk but a real smile. He leaned down and I stood on my tip toes to make it easier for us to kiss. We stood there till we were almost out of breath; with my arms around neck and his around my waist. It was a nice, gentle kiss. When we pulled apart, we said our goodbye's (for a few minutes).

"See you in a few" He whispered in my ear. A chill ran down my neck and back, and him knowing this-smirked. I nodded and watched as he jumped away. I walked inside, to my mom at the counter.

"Hey Chloe, how was your day?" Mom asked.

"Great! How about yours?" I wondered. She smiled.

"It was good. Are you prepared for school? It starts up again soon" Mom asked. Yea, if you call watching over a few mermaids you just met and having a new boyfriend who is the most popular guy in school prepared, I am completely ready. Too bad I can't respond to my mom like that.

"Yea, totally!" I exclaimed the lie…I'm so not ready.

"Good, so what did you do today?" She wondered.

"Oh, just hung out with Alek and Jasmine" I said, 'and Aqua and Pearl and Brooke' I added in my head.

"That's nice. Well, work tired me out so I will go to bed. Goodnight Chloe, I love you" Mom finished. She kissed me on my head and walked up stairs.

"IMPLIED!" I yelled to her from the kitchen. I heard her laugh and her bedroom door close.

**Alek's POV**

I hoped off the porch and ran towards the side of the house. I climbed the tree and onto the roof. The worst thing happened; I saw a dark clothed figure. I stopped and ducked down. I started walking quietly towards the person as my claws slid out. The Order was my first thought. The person jumped up and turned around…it was Aqua! She had been wearing her hood, so I could not see her blond hair. Her claws were out and her pupils were in fat slits, not completely Mai…but she could see in the dark.

"What are you doing here" I hissed, "I was about to slice your throat". She didn't look taken back by my words, more like she was going to make a rude comment like the night I met her.

"Nah, I could stop your attack. But slicing my throat is not a very nice thing to do" Aqua remarked. See what I tell you! I huffed; she will never be able to beat me.

"Well it would be perfectly ok if you were part of the Order" I said.

"But I am not, nor ever will be" She said crossing her arms.

"Why are you here? You should be back at the pent house" I ordered her.

"I came to talk to Chloe, not a British dude who thinks he can order me around" Aqua said rudely. Now I was mad.

"I may not be able to order you around, but I am Chloe's protector and can make sure you never go near her" I said equally rudely. Aqua's fists tightened by her side in anger; she caught sight of a passing hawk and stared at it. The hawk took a sharp turn in the sky and dived down towards her. It landed on her shoulder and she pointed to me. The hawk glared at me; flew into the air and dive bombed me. I jumped off the roof, but the hawk followed me. Aqua jumped onto the tree next to Chloe's window and knocked on it.

**Chloe's POV**

I ran up stares quietly so my mom wouldn't hear. I closed my bedroom door and put some headphones in and turned up the music. I jumped in surprise at a knock at my window, which was strange because Alek never knocks. I walked over to my window to find Aqua in the tree outside. I was very confused but let her in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to talk to you" She said climbing in my room. She looked around at my walls and then back at me.

"Where's Alek?" I wondered nervously.

"Oh, he is just outside, no need to worry" Aqua told me. I nodded believing her.

"Ok, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"P-parents…" She stuttered. Aqua looked back at the window for a minute or two, then back at me.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"Um…does your mom love you?" She asked. Why does she want to know this?

"Yes, that's what mom's do, they love their children. The mom in the other room, adopted me, she is human for your information. Even though she isn't blood related she still loves me" I told the mermaid.

"Oh…I should get back to the pent house…see you tomorrow" Aqua said in a rush. She looked like she was about to cry, and ran out of my window before I could act. That was strange…to make it even stranger Alek came bursting into my room a few minutes later out of breath.

**Aqua's POV**

I cannot talk to her about this, I quit. I ran out of the Unitor's room before I started crying. I jumped out of window and started running to the pent house. Before I could get out of Chloe's yard Alek grabbed my arm right about my elbow and yanked me back. I flew a few feet back and landed on the ground on my back. Alek jumped on top of me, pinning me on the ground. There were tears streaming silently down my face as a struggle to get up. Alek's mouth fell open in surprise and got off of me. He held a hand out to help me up…I did not take it. I got up myself and stepped back from the Mai I was still scared of.

"What the hell happened?" He yelled. I harshly wiped the tears off of my face with the back of my hand.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. I shook my head and sprinted away before Alek could stop me again. The hawk came down and flew right next to me.

'_Thank you'_ I told it as I ran. It let out a cry that would be ear piercing to everyone else but me. I let out the same cry, responding to it in the hawk's language. It flew off with a playful glint in its eyes.

I ran to the building where the pent house was in. When I got in the elevator I started calming down. I could not go into the apartment with a tear stained face. I wiped my face off, and calmed my heart beat. I was back to 'normal' (as in-I am never normal) by the time the elevator dinged signaling I was on the eighteenth floor. I walked into the pent house and saw Brooke, Pearl and Jasmine sitting on the couch watching TV.

**Pearl's POV**

Brooke and I were not too surprised when Aqua was nowhere to be found in the pent house. We told Jasmine not to worry, luckily she was calm. About an hour later Aqua came calmly walking into the pent house.

"Where have you been off to?" I asked playfully. Aqua shrugged and smiled at the three of us. Jasmine got up and walked over to her and put her hand out.

"You took my keys" Jasmine said smirking. Aqua put on the most innocent face she could, which fooled a LOT of people. Aqua smiled when Jasmine did not give in, and then dropped Jasmine's keys into her hand.

"Thank you" Jasmine said walking back to her spot on the couch. Aqua came over and plopped onto the floor.

"What are you watching?" Aqua asked.

"I really do not know" Brooke said. We all laughed and continued watching the program Jasmine had on.

'_New rule, we do not go anywhere without each other when on land; not matter how upset you are. Got it?' _I told Brooke and Pearl. They nodded.

**Chloe's POV**

I jumped and almost fell off the bed when Alek came in.

"Sshhh, my mom is asleep" I hissed quietly. Alek sat on my desk chair and nodded.

"What happened to you? There are little scratches everywhere!" I exclaimed walking over to him. I looked at his arm, which had about fifteen scratches.

"Nothing much, that insane little mermaid just called hawk from the sky to attack me why she comes to talk to you" Alek said angrily. I looked at him, very shocked.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" I asked. I can't believe Aqua would do this, but I guess we can never know what will ever happen with the mermaids around.

"Yea I am fine" He said taking a deep breath. I kissed his cheek and he smirked.

"You just can't stay away from me can you?" Alek joked. I shook my head and put my hands on my hips.

"I do believe you are the one you came in here" I remarked. He chuckled and stood up. He snaked his arm around my waste and pulled me in for another quick kiss.

"Sleep well Chloe" he told me with loving eyes.

"Shouldn't you take care of you injury?" I asked.

"It's just little scratches, I will be fine" Alek assured me. He kissed the top of my head before disappearing out the window. I stood their smiling for a few seconds before grabbing my pajamas and taking a shower. Nice warm water, it was relaxing. I jumped into bed and fell asleep very quickly.

**Long chapter is over! My apologies for switching the POV's so much, I had to make it fit the story together! Take me poll, info above!**


	20. Coffee and school troubles?

**Enjoy, review, and please tell people about my story.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! Anyone Brooke, Aqua, and/or Pearl fans? How about life stories for each of them? To learn more, or are interested in learning more pm me, or ask me to explain it here on this story. If you know any friends on or off fan fiction that likes mermaids, tell them. Take the poll on my profile to pick whose life story you want to first!**

**Chloe's POV**

I woke up the next morning very happy. I wasn't exactly sure why I was so happy, but I assumed it had to do with the date Alek took me on last night. I jumped out of bed and listened for Alek's heartbeat. He was on the roof, but it sounded kind of slow…maybe he was asleep. I got dressed, and then climbed on the roof to see a very deep in sleep Alek. I thought he was supposed to be watching for the Order. It was a little upsetting to know that he could have been killed while he was sleeping. I kneeled on the roof next to him and tried waking him up.

"Alek" I whispered. He shot up claws out and everything.

"What have you done to Chloe?" He yelled and looked around confused. He looked at me and calmed down. I had one eyebrow raised and I stared at him.

"Right here Alek, calm down" I said with a little laugh. He shook his head, realizing he had just fallen asleep; he stood up quickly.

"Ugh! I need to stay awake! That could have been very bad!" He exclaimed.

"It's ok, you needed rest" I told Alek. He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Come on, love, let's get to the pent house" Alek said holding his hand out to help me up. Just as Alek was about to jump off my roof, I stopped him.

"I want to go for a roof run" I said pulling him back to the top of my roof. He smiled and shrugged an ok. I smirked and sprinted ahead of him. Alek laughed and ran to catch up. He ended up beating me…and was less tired than I was. I caught my breath as we rode the elevator.

"You did good King" Alek said smirking, "Don't feel bad, nobody can beat me" He finished cockily. I shook my head and walked out as the elevator stopped on the 18th floor. Alek unlocked the door and let us in.

"Hello girls!" I greeted happily. They were asleep still…all on the couch and floor… The TV was back on the main menu of a movie. Alek and I stood there for a few moments staring at the four girls scattered in the living room. Aqua was curled up on the love seat (like a cat…), Jasmine was lying sideways on the chair, and Brooke was on the couch spread out with her face on the pillow (backside up. How does she breathe with that pillow in her face?), but that left Pearl lying on the floor in front of the TV.

"You know how to wake them up?" I asked Alek.

"Well when I wake Jasmine up sometimes I use my air horn" Alek told me. I raised both eye brows and smirked.

"Get it" I said deviously. He nodded and kissed my cheek (making me blush) as he walked to his room. He came back out few minutes later holding a red and white air horn. I laughed a little and nodded. Alek smirked and pushed the button. I held my ears as the loud sound roared through the pent house. Aqua and Jasmine shot up first simultaneously and stood in a fighting position (with claws out) on the furniture they were sleeping on. Pearl's reaction was a few seconds after the sisters and she scrambled to get up, flailing arms trying to stop the noise. First strange thing of the day: Brooke didn't stir at all; she was sleeping as soundly as ever.

"What was that for?" Jasmine asked getting off the chair. Aqua also hopped off the furniture and lay down on the floor. Pearl let herself fall back on the floor, lying down also.

"Gosh you gave us a heart attack!" Aqua exclaimed. I continued staring at the sleeping mermaid.

"Is Brooke ok?" I asked. Pearl and Aqua sat up for a moment, looked at Brooke than us, then laid back down.

"Totally" Pearl said.

"And completely" Aqua finished. I nodded.

"Why didn't she wake up though?" Alek asked just as confused as I am.

"Deep sleeper" Pearl told us.

"But an air horn?" Alek said unbelievingly. The mermaids nodded; still on the floor.

"Anyone want coffee?" Jasmine asked. I immediately spun around and raised my hand. The girls (except Brooke) laughed.

"Ok ok, anyone else?" Jasmine laughed.

"Yea, sure, I'll have some" Alek said walking over to the kitchen with me. Jasmine severed Alek, herself and I some then looked at the two awake mermaids.

"You two want some?" She asked. Pearl and Aqua exchanged glances and shrugged.

"We will try some" Pearl answered. They walked over; looking Brooke as they past.

"You've never had coffee before?" I asked surprised.

"Nope, never" Aqua said. Jasmine handed them cups of coffee and they sipped it. Pearl looked pleased with the taste, but Aqua had a very foul face. Aqua started making these weird noises, sounded like some sort of animal. Pearl laughed and shook her head at Aqua. Aqua walked to the sink and stuck her mouth under the running water. All the Mai stared at her while Pearl laughed hysterically. When Aqua was done rinsing her mouth out she stuck her tongue out.

"Ech, how do you people drink that stuff?" The blonde mermaid exclaimed. We all laughed.

"Why did you make weird noises?" Jasmine teased. We all laughed again, but Alek…

"Well I like the coffee" Pearl said smiling. Aqua pretended to shiver and grabbed cup of water to drink instead. We heard a yawn and looked over to the couch. Brooke sat up and stretched. She was momentarily confused as she looked around for everyone. Then the mermaid turned around and saw us. We laughed as she walked over to us.

"Drinking coffee now are we fellow mermaids?" Brooke said to Pearl and Aqua. We laughed and at the same time Pearl said yes and Aqua said no.

"Aqua hates coffee" I told Brooke. She laughed and took Aqua's cup of coffee for herself and sipped it.

"I think the coffee tastes great!" Brooke said in delight. Aqua shook her head as she looked around at all the cups of coffee. We watched as Aqua started smirking.

"What?" Jasmine asked. Aqua was trying not to laugh. She moved her hand in weird motions and the Mai jumped back in surprise. Aqua was moving Jasmine's coffee in the air!

"Ha, I did not know this was made with water!" Aqua said happily. Our mouths dropped open as the coffee kept extending in size. Aqua laughed and put it back in the cup. Jasmine gave a small, not very happy kind of smile and pushed her cup of coffee away from her.

"I think I've had enough for this morning" Jasmine said. Everyone burst out in laughter.

"Ok, so what's the plan for today?" Alek asked.

"Uh, hang out…wait, what are all those scratches on your arms?" Jasmine asked Alek, he looked down.

"I got to go to the bathroom" Aqua said rushing out of the room. Brooke and Pearl looked at each other with wide eyes and walk quickly after Aqua.

"Alek, just tell her" I told him.

"Can we just say don't get in a fight with Aqua while outside…" He answered. Brooke and Pearl came back each holding one of Aqua's wrists pulling her along.

"Aqua has something to say" Brooke declared. Aqua sighed and looked at the floor.

"I am sorry for sending a hawk after you…even though it was" Pearl put a hand over Aqua's mouth so she wouldn't continue talking.

"Ok then, let's move one shall we?" I suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day was sort of normal. We walked around town a little, hung out at the pent house, and went to the coffee shop. I didn't have work today, so that was good. We went to the park also. By the end of the day Pearl was going to be fine for school tomorrow. She wasn't mad at random humans or afraid of them. It would be a problem with humans by the water or her dad, but at school and socializing it will be perfectly normal.

I am kind of excited to see how the mermaids do in school tomorrow. Alek has warmed up the the mermaids, more Brooke and Pearl than Aqua though. Pearl saw some people playing soccer and said it looked fun…maybe she will play soccer...

The three hasn't met Amy and Paul yet though. They were on a date, and I haven't exactly told my two best friends yet. I am hoping Paul won't go overboard on questions about mermaids or bring up any super heroes. I guess we will just have to wait till tomorrow to see how everything goes.

**Enjoyed it? Review it! And take my poll! Info above.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy, review, and please tell people about my story.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! Anyone Brooke, Aqua, and/or Pearl fans? How about life stories for each of them? To learn more, or are interested in learning more pm me, or ask me to explain it here on this story. If you know any friends on or off fan fiction that likes mermaids, tell them. Take the poll on my profile to pick whose life story you want to first!**

**Brooke's POV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEEEP!_ I jumped awake…and so did Pearl. We could not figure out what this LOUD noise was! We scrambled to hit the clock next to our bed that we had to share. Pearl started banging on it with her hand, and I just covered my ears. The beeping kept getting louder and louder.

"How do you turn this stupid thing off?" I yelled in frustration. Our hearts were racing at the awakening. Alek came rushing and moved Pearl away from the clock. All he did was push a button and the beeping stopped. We sat crisscross on the bed looking at him.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put an alarm clock in your room" Alek said. He ran a hand through his hair then rubbed his eyes to help him wake up more. Unlike us because we are already wide awake.

"Get up, get ready…we have school today" He said before leaving. Did I mention he was in his pajamas…which were basketball shorts and no shirt? I thought legged men wore shirts all the time… I looked at Pearl whose gaze was at the door…I bet she was looking at Alek's abs.

"You are sick Pearl" I teased and got out of bed. I walked over to the closet to pick out an outfit.

"What?" She asked joining me to get clothes. I laughed and shook my head.

"He is taken" I told her putting my hands on my hips and facing her. She shrugged.

"I know I will not do anything. Ok, we, and Aqua, are all going to wear similar outfits for like the first few weeks. That way people know that we do not do anything without each other. So go get Aqua" Pearl demanded. I smirked and left the room. The three of has a very good sense of fashion considering we are at sea most of our life.

I knocked on Jasmine and Aqua's room and did not hear anything. I walked in quietly to see them sleeping. I shook my head and decided to only get Aqua up. I walked over to her side of the bed and thought for a second. I will just get her up like I usually do…poke her arm. It sounds strange but it works. I poked her arm a few times and she got mad and hit my hand away. We did that a few more times before she got so frustrated she got up.

"What?" She said tiredly.

"We have school today. Come one we need to pick out our outfit!" I exclaimed. It was a little too loud because Jasmine shot up. She looked at us, the time, and back to us. Jasmine shook her head and got out of bed. Aqua and I walked back over to my room. Pearl was waiting for us.

"So, how about we wear our dark red skinny jeans, and plain black shirt; then our combat boots and leather jacket?" I suggested. Aqua rubbed her eyes and looked at the clothes.

"Daring, good for the first day!" Aqua said excitingly.

"Love it!" Pearl agreed.

"Great! And I call doing hair!" I told them. We all laughed.

"You can do hair every day, we do not know how" Aqua said.

"True, ok everyone go get dressed." I ordered my mermaid friends. Aqua sprinted to her room and Pearl and I grabbed our clothes. Pearl went into the bathroom across the hall to get dressed and I stayed in our room.

A few minutes later we met back in my room. Aqua brushed through her long hair while I added extra small curls to Pearls. I then straightened Aqua's hair so it would not become frizzy and it would be perfectly straight. Once I finished doing their hair I did mine with small curls like Pearl so people would know we are sisters. We came out; dropped our shoulder bags on the couch and joined the two Mai in the kitchen.

"You get ready fast" Jasmine said.

"The longest part was just trying to do Aqua's hair" I said, and everyone laughed in agreement.

"I got to go get ready" Alek said leaving to his room. He came back in less than ten minutes…men get ready fast. About ten minutes later Jasmine was back and we left.

"Where is the school anyway?" Aqua asked.

"A few blocks down from the coffee shop we went too yesterday. But we always meet up with Chloe and her two friends Amy and Paul at the shop before we go to school" Jasmine explained. Aqua, Pearl and I nodded, even though we did not completely understand. Amy and Paul? I have heard their names but never even met them and I don't know anything about them. We walked into the coffee shop and sat down at a table with Chloe and two other people. I was guessing that was Amy and Paul. Wait! Their human!

'_Do you sense that?'_ Aqua whispered in our heads. Pearl and I nodded.

'_Humans' _we all three said simultaneously.

'_Careful Pearl, we are friends with them because they are Chloe's friends. Human or Mai, it does not matter'_ I told my mermaid friends. They nodded and we focused back into the real world. We all had sat down, but everyone was staring at us…

"What?" Aqua said. The humans and Mai laughed.

"We have been calling your names for the past ten minutes" Chloe said. We looked at each other, then the ground.

"Anyway, this is Aqua, Brooke, and Pearl. And this is Amy and Paul" Chloe introduced. We all said our greetings.

"So are you like Mai or something?" Paul questioned. Aqua bit her lip, Pearl looked a little frightened, and I was left to answer. Jasmine was about to speak when I shot her a look. She understood, and used the excuse we are going to use in school.

"No, they're just human. They are family friends from Romania, but speak both Romanian and English" Jasmine lied. Chloe looked a little mad and Alek hugged her tighter. She most likely did not want to keep this secret from her two best friends.

"Oh, that's cool anyway! What's it like in Romania?" Paul asked.

"Not humans to" Alek said in frustration. Chloe, Jasmine and Amy laughed.

"I am going to go get some coffee, who wants to come with me?" Chloe offered. Amy, Pearl, Jasmine and I raised our hands. Aqua was shocked when we actually left her alone with the two guys.

"So are you three going to our school?" Amy asked curiously. She actually seemed pretty nice.

"Yea" Pearl answered strongly. She was nervous a little, but inside I could tell she was trying to be strong for school today.

"Cool. Where are you staying while you're here?" She wondered.

"They are staying with me and Alek" Jasmine informed the human girl. I looked at Aqua for a second, she was leaned (and tense) in her chair, keeping her eyes down, and nervously playing with her fingers. It was a bad idea leaving her there. Alek was glancing at her every once and awhile, and Paul was trying to talk to her. Aqua barley answered, she just mumbled and did not look up. We grabbed our coffees, Amy paid, and we went back to our tables.

"That's nice" Amy said to Jasmine (about us staying with them). Alek took Chloe's coffee, drank some, and gave it back. Chloe was shocked momentarily at him.

"You did not just do that" Chloe said. Alek smirked.

"Dude she is going to kill you" Paul laughed.

"I would like to see her try" Alek replied cockily. Chloe raised her eye brows.

"Don't we have training tonight?" Chloe asked. Jasmine nodded.

"I will get you back tonight then Petrov" Chloe added. Everyone laughed and Alek check his watch.

"Better get to school" He said. Everyone nodded, grabbed their coffee and we left to school. I was actually kind of nervous. I have no idea what will happen. I cannot let anything happen! If someone found out our secret we are a science experiment. We walked a few blocks, Pearl, and Aqua made no conversation. Pearl answered a few questions, and I spoke the rest.

Everyone stopped at a big, long building. Girls and boys were walking in the double doors, talking, laughing…flirting. Some held hands; some were running around playing with different color and shape balls. There was a big group of girls in very short skirts and short tank tops. There were guys doing all different things like teasing other girls, playing some sport, reading, and teasing other guys.

"Catch you all later" Amy said walking away with Paul and Chloe. We all said our goodbyes and Alek kissed Chloe quickly. Aqua looked discussed at some smell that no one else detected. Pearl was tense. I was more confident and nervous. Alek left us with Jasmine and caught up with some guys playing…basketball I think it is called.

"Let's go get our schedules and I will explain how everything works" Jasmine said. We nodded and followed into the school.

We were hesitant at first but became more confident after each step. Everyone stared at us as we followed Jasmine. They looked us up and down, the guys checked us out, and the girls were weirded out by us. We kept our gaze in front of us and did not dare look into the eyes of the humans. I listened in their heads and we all listened to what they said though, and then shared it with Aqua and Pearl.

'_Who are they?' a girl wondered. 'Ew, new students' another girl said. 'They're hot' one guy said, all his friends agreed. 'Pathetic how they are already trying to be cool' a girl said._ It was mostly rude things from the stuck-up snob girls (I can tell their like that already). The guys were mostly inappropriate. I wanted to slap half the guys for saying things like that about us. Some were even talking about just one of us.

Jasmine led us to the office (as I found out it is called) and got a paper for the each of us. We looked at it for a moment before she started to explain.

"Ok, Valentina luckily got the office to agree to put all of you in the same class. She made up some excuse, so all you have to do is follow me. I will show you your locker in a second. If a teacher calls on you, answer them, if a teacher says to do something, do it. If you pay attention in class, do your homework, and stay out of trouble; you will be just fine." Jasmine explained. We all nodded, understanding what she was talking about. We walked up to this wall that was lined with long metal doors. There were numbers on a small metal plate screwed into the top of the door. It had shutter type holes in the top and bottom of the door. I found it very strange.

"These three are your lockers. I forgot to mention Valentina also got these so it would be right next to mine, this is mine" Jasmine continued pointing to the lockers.

"All you have to do is turn the dial on the lock to these numbers and pull down, then take it off and done" Jasmine showed us exactly how to open our lockers. We tried a few times and got it open. After we got the hang of opening them she led us to the class. We put our small sheet with our locker combination and class schedule in our shoulder bags.

Jasmine led the three of us into a classroom. There was about thirty teens and a few extra desks. Everyone was sitting in a desk and facing forward to the front of the classroom. The teacher stood at the front writing things on a board with a marker. Everyone turned to us as we walked in. Jasmine walked to the back of the classroom and sat down. The teacher was the first to talk.

"Hello, I am assuming you are the three transfer students" The woman said. We nodded. I looked around and spotted Chloe sitting next to Jasmine and Paul. They quietly chatted about something.

"My name is Mrs. Young and this is math class. Would you like to introduce yourselves?" Mrs. Young asked.

"Um…My name is Pearl" Pearl said.

"Brooke" I said slightly raising my hand by my head.

"Aqua" Aqua mumbled. Some people laughed at Aqua and her face got red. She was both embarrassed and mad, her fists tightened. I touched her should gently and she stopped. The teacher quickly silenced the class.

"Wonderful, you may take seats in the back of the class. I assume that everyone will respect the three and help them if they need it. Just try and keep up while I teach" Mrs. Young demanded. She turned around and grabbed three large hard books and held them out out us. We each grabbed one, trying to understand what normal people do. I glanced at Jasmine and she smiled.

"These are you text books; we will work problems in it. At the end of the class I would like to see you three" The woman finished. We nodded and walked to the back next to Jasmine. A guy tried to trip us by sticking his foot out, but we simply walked over it and laughed a little at him. She gave each of us binder with lots of paper, some pockets to put papers in, a pencil and a pen. I saw there was writing on one of the papers and read it:

_Sorry, forgot to give this to you before we walked in. The pencil will always be used in math; the pen will be used in every other class. Take notes and write down whatever the teacher writes down on the white board._

I looked at her and nodded. I passed the note onto Aqua and Pearl, they understood too. Because we were in the back we never got any glares from the other students. I did what Jasmine said and wrote down the things on the board. The three of us paid attention the whole class and understood exactly what we were supposed to be learning. Luckily nothing bad happened. After class we walked up to the teacher while everyone else stared at us and left. Jasmine waited at the door.

"What did you need?" Pearl asked politely.

"I heard you were from Romania, so I needed to check on some things" Mrs. Young said. We motioned for her to continue.

"Did you understand the entire math lesson today?" She asked.

"Perfectly" Pearl answered.

"Alright, well if there is ever something you need help with, just ask" Mrs. Young told us. She sat at her long teacher desk and started writing on papers. We simultaneously said 'thank you' and walked away to Jasmine.

"How was it?" Jasmine wondered.

"Fine, it was actually pretty easy for me" I told her.

"Same here" Aqua agreed.

"Completely" Pearl also agreed. Jasmine nodded.

"Good, next we have history. Alek, Chloe and Amy are also in that class with us" Jasmine informed us.

"K" Aqua said. As we walked down the hallway five girls with super short skirts and tank tops stepped in front of us.

"Look here, we have the new girls and Jasmine" One girl said. I guessed she was the group leader.

"Just let us go to class Victoria" Jasmine said sternly. The girls laughed.

"I thought you were cool Jasmine, but I guess I was mistaken" Victoria said. We just tried walking around the group of girls but the grabbed our shoulders and pulled us back. Pearl tensed up at the girls touch, Aqua looked paranoid and I was mad.

"Let. Go" I demanded clearly and slowly.

"And why should I listen to you?" Victoria challenged.

"Ha, the new girls think they can tell us what to do!" Another girl said. Jasmine glared at us, telling us to leave it and walk away.

"What losers" A different girl muttered. What a fail at being quiet. I looked at Aqua and Pearl, we understood without even having to talk to each other. Calmly and quickly we turned around grabbing whichever girl's wrist was on our shoulder. I had Victoria, and glared into our eyes.

"You need to learn some respect" I told her. I turned her wrist so her arm started to twist the wrong was. She was hurt, but not a lot. The three of us let go and turned back to Jasmine. The girls watched as we walked away from them. The just flicked their hair behind their shoulder ad stopped away. To me they looked as stupid as ever.

**End of that chapter. It will get a LOT better soon! I think you will love it! More CHALEK to come! Take my poll please, info above! I noticed I wrote this chapter horribly…I am very sorry about that…I wasn't into it I guess…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Enjoy, review, and please tell people about my story.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! Anyone Brooke, Aqua, and/or Pearl fans? How about life stories for each of them? To learn more, or are interested in learning more pm me, or ask me to explain it here on this story. If you know any friends on or off fan fiction that likes mermaids, tell them. Take the poll on my profile to pick whose life story you want to first!**

**Brooke's POV… (Lunch Time)**

I walked through the hallway with Jasmine, my sister, and my best friend. We stopped at our lockers, which sat lined up in a row of four. At the same time we opened them, threw our bags in, and shut them. We walked back through the hallway to the cafeteria.

I learned a lot of different words today. Most of which was just the names of the places in the school. And it turned out school was actually pretty easy. Pearl, Aqua and I all understood what the teachers were talking about. We got our assignments done in class except the homework assignment from the English class. So far we have had Math class, then English class, then Science class, then History class. After lunch we have Art class, PE class, French and lastly Technology.

Math was not so hard. I learned all the numbers and some problems like that in other countries. English class was interesting. I was good with all the writing, but I was told about _contractions_. Apparently I should be using them…when I barely know what they are. My teacher was giving me some slack though because I am an _exchange_ student. I completely hated Science class. We are going to be learning about the human body. I not even human! And I hated scientists anyway, so I pretty much hate my teacher. History class was also pretty dumb. Humans know nothing about what happened to their stupid ships. We were learning about mythology, the Greek and Roman gods, and some of that kind of stuff.

I am excited for Art class though. It sounds fun and mermaids have a _thing_ for art. We have always been very good, all mermaids are. We take oils, clay, and rocks to paint and make things on our cave walls and on different rocks. Some rocks even make white marks so we draw with those. PE class will be interesting. I mean I am strong, my arms are strong, and so I should be able to throw farther and harder. I think I will be fine there, although Pearl and Aqua might be faster and more skilled with their feet. French class will be super easy; I know about the French language and speak it fluently. I am not so sure about Technology though.

We did not, or didn't, run into the annoying girls which I was told are called cheerleaders. Alek and I are very good friends now, but what I do not get is why the humans are surprised. I heard Alek was mister popular and all the girls want him. Chloe, Amy, and Paul are like the least popular apparently…but I am friends with them still!

The two mermaids and I walked in the cafeteria following Jasmine. We walked through this line grabbing trays of food and some drinks (salads and some water). Jasmine paid the lady at the end of the line and we walked away. We sat down with Chloe, Amy and Paul at a small round table in the far corner. They smiled at us while we sat down.

"How do you like school?" Chloe asked cheerfully.

"It is easy" Aqua said looking at the food with a curious face. She picked up her fork and played with it in her hands. When she got tired of trying to figure out how to hold it, she did what any other animal would do and used her hands. She picked up a lettuce leaf and stuck it her mouth. Pearl and I just used forks, imitating how Chloe held hers.

"I agree with Aqua, it is pretty easy so far" I agreed, popping a leaf into my mouth.

"Totally" Pearl said.

"That's good. Nothing bad has happened so far besides the cheerleaders bugging you?" Amy wondered. The three of us shook our heads and continued to eat our salad. I have to say, lettuce does not taste as good as fish or seaweed.

"Yea, but can anyone tell us what a contraction is? The English teacher was annoying us about it; he is a really weird teacher by the way" Aqua said. All the Mai and humans laughed. We (as in the mermaids) just shrugged.

Alek walked in the big lunch room laughing and talking with a group of guys. He had a basketball and was tossing it around with the guys. I noticed the five boys were the ones we beat up…twice. Alek said some stuff and left them to come over to us.

"Hey girls" Alek greeted. He kissed Chloe on the cheek and waved to all the rest of us.

"Hi Alek" I replied smiling.

"What's everyone up to?" He wondered.

"Eating, that's what you do at lunch time" Jasmine retorted. Alek rolled his eyes and Jasmine laughed.

"Whatever" Alek said, "How's school going for our three new friends" He asked. Aqua groaned.

"Ugh, how many people are going to ask that?" Aqua exclaimed. Pearl and I laughed.

"Only one person has asked us so far Aqua" I reminded her. She shrugged. Alek just shook his head, not caring anymore.

I looked around at all the humans in the large lunch room. My eye caught one guys though. He was the only one staring at us. His eyes looking the three of us up and down, over and over again. I continued to stare at him, and he did the same but his eyes stopped on mine. He grabbed his black backpack and broke our little staring match. He got up and walked out of the cafeteria. I then realized I should have read his mind.

When I brought myself back to my friends, and the spoken words; all the words seemed to rush at me at once. Aqua and Pearl had been sending me mind messages. All at the same time their words ran through my mind. It was all jumbled together, so I couldn't make out one thing they were saying.

"Brooke!" Amy said trying to get my attention. I looked back over to all of my friends and looked around at them for a second.

"You ok?" Pearl asked.

"Oh, yea, why?" I said confidently.

"You were all zoned out and stuff" Aqua told me.

"Yea, we have been calling your name for like three minutes" Alek added. I looked at each of them as they said something. I couldn't think of something to say, I was still a little focused on guy I just saw. I wasn't sure what the rest of him looked like, but I won't forget his piercing emerald green eyes.

"Never mind about all that, lunch is almost over, come on, we have to go" Jasmine said looking at me. We grabbed our trays of unnatural salad, dumbed the food in a garbage can and put the plastic trays on a table by the door. We walked to our lockers, leaving Chloe, Amy and Paul on the way. Alek had gone back to his little group. Jasmine and Pearl talked and laughed. I watched out for the green eyed guy. And what was getting more frequent, Aqua kept her eyes on what was in front of her with slight glances checking her surroundings every once and a while.

**Hey, sorry for the lack of updating. I was stuck with writers block, I have track practice, and school is getting harder than I thought it could. I will try updating soon. Review and take my poll please. Please and thank you.**

**I want to wish a Happy Birthday to my bestest friend in the entire world: you are the greatest friend anyone would be lucky to have; I hope our friendship will last for eternity. You helped me through hard things in life, and kept all of my secrets. No one could ever replace you. Thank you and Happy Birthday!**


End file.
